Blurred Lines
by Wolv8
Summary: Gray and Natsu: rivals from the beginning. Friendship developed. Love would follow? Not that simple. Not when they face constant problems. Will they surrender to the onslaught? They won't. Naturally, they won't succumb. They fight for each other. *HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

**A Fine Line Between Love and Hate  
**

* * *

Summary: Natsu and Gray have always been rivals and could dare say be called friends. But what if Gray wants something more? Can Natsu handle this new side of Gray or will their relationship become a fine line between love and hate? A journey through the years of their relationship, exploring parts of the Guild timeline, but additionally new concepts and ideas.

* * *

Warning: Yaoi fic.

Pairing: Gratsu.

Please no flames if you don't like yaoi or this ship. If you don't like either then this fic. isn't for you.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

Flame brain… Squinty eyes… Tabasco idiot…

I can't get him out of my mind.

Growing up, I have always viewed Natsu as my rival, but also my role-model. He always seems so determined to find Igneel. He has a burning passion that I'm seriously lacking. That is part of what made me fall for him.

Since I first met Natsu, my feelings for him have grown stronger with very passing day. There have been so many instances when I have thought he likes me back, for instance, when he stopped me from using Iced Shell, on Galuna Island, only to be faced with the realisation later, that he was probably only acting out of friendship… If that. After all, it isn't exactly uncommon knowledge that Natsu views everyone in Fairy Tail as family and wouldn't want anything bad to happen to anyone. I'm no more important to him than anyone else. He probably just labels me as 'one of his many nakama'.

… Besides. He has Lucy. They're obviously going to end up together; Lucy clearly likes him, no matter what she says. Natsu's just too oblivious to notice it. Even Mirajane ships them and faints at the sight of them doing anything together. And if you get shipped my Mirajane… Well let's just say that she'll do anything to get you together. You face her Satan Soul if you don't.

Despite all this Natsu/Lucy shipping, Juvia labels Lucy as her 'love rival,' for the affections of me. Eurgh, don't even get me started on Juvia. I love her, I really do, but only as family. I wish she'd take the hint already. If anything I swear she's convincing Natsu that I don't like him. Honestly, she's way too clingy.

I love Natsu. I really do. I just wish that he'd notice my feelings for him already, instead of being the oblivious flame-brain that he is.

I suppose I had better start this from when Natsu first joined the guild. When my feelings for him first fostered; a wonderful warmth in my usually cold body, caused by him.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

 _Year X777  
_ _Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Gray's POV_

It was an average day at the guild... Well as average as you can get. At this point, not many had joined Fairy Tail, so it wasn't that hectic. Macao and Wakaba were having one of their usual arguments and Cana was scolding me for stripping. Just your average. That would all change soon enough. When _he_ arrived. Who I would know later as the love of my life.

"Get in here brat," I heard the voice belonging to Makarov say.

"No! Take me back to Igneel! I don't belong here; I belong with Igneel!"

 _Igneel?_ I thought. _I wonder who that is._

"I don't know where your dad is. All you can do now is join this guild so you can search for him."

"But my dad is a dragon! He's a _fire_ dragon! He would never want me to join a guild like this!"

 _A dragon huh? Aren't they supposed to be extinct?_ This kid was becoming more interesting by the second.

"Don't make me get angry with you brat."

Oh shoot, when Makarov got angry, he got _very_ angry.

"Leave me alone! Take me back to Igneel!"

 _So I don't know who this kid is, but he obviously isn't very smart, angering Makarov_.

Suddenly, I heard a crash. Yep. Makarov had done it. The infamous 'Giant'. With this ability, he could enlarge any part of his body and crush anyone opposing him.

"Ahh! Scary short person!"

Wow so now I knew this kid was an idiot. Not only angering Makarov by dissing Fairy Tail, but his height as well? Yeah, I may as well start digging his grave right now.

I heard another crash. _Well there goes another table_ , I thought.

"Who are you calling short now, brat?" Makarov shouted.

"I'm sorry Mister Shorty," said the voice.

Okay I don't even know how anyone can be this oblivious. I pray for his soul.

"I have lost my patience with you brat! Come with me now."

"No! Igneel!

After a few minutes of various crashing noises, signifying tables getting destroyed, Makarov finally hauled the kid inside. _Wow, I know some people that aren't going to happy with that destruction_.

"Okay, everyone, this is Natsu. He wants to join Fairy Tail... Right?" Makarov, a scary expression on his face, questioned Natsu.

"A-Aye sir!"

 _Natsu, huh?_ I thought, _that's a nice name._

I took a good look at the boy Makarov just dragged in. _I've got to say, despite his kicking and screaming, he's kind of cute, I just need to find a way to talk to him…_

Yeah, I know what people can think of me: 'you're into guys?'

Well the truth is: I don't know right now – I'm a little young to put a label on things aren't I?

All I know is that I'm open minded… And probably partial to guys – as it happens I've never really found girls attractive, though too be honest, for most of what I can remember, or at least want to remember, I've only really been around Lyon. Okay, so he's hot. But this pink-haired loud-mouth – well, he grips me in some sort of special way.

"Gray, clothes."

I got taken out my fantasy by Cana's realistic voice.

"Huh? Argh my clothes!" I exclaimed. _I seriously need to get out of this habit._

"Hahaha."

I heard a voice laughing. I looked over and saw it was Natsu. "Hahaha, pervert stripper got told," he said mischievously.

I looked over at him, glaring. "You wanna go, pointy-eyes?"

"Haha, you bet, droopy-eyes"

That was the start of a very violent relationship… It wasn't quite how I had hoped our first meeting would go.

* * *

 **Author's notes:** So that's the first chapter~ Hopefully chapters will get longer. As explanation, this chapter included a scene written in the "present time", and Gray's POV took charge this chapter; him looking back on his first meeting with Natsu. The next chapters will be a continuation of this chapter; it will be in the present moment of the time when the chapters are written, and will lead up to the "true present moment," in a sense. Hopefully that explanation made sense. Anyway, looks like Natsu wants to speak-

Natsu: -I hope you enjoyed me beating up Gray. Mwahahaha.

Gray: As if, idiot. I totally won.

Me: *sweatdrops* I don't know if you noticed but I didn't write the actual fight. Just preluded it. So that means no one won.

Natsu/Gray: Huh? No way? I won!

Me: You two had better shut up if you know what's good for you *evil gleam*

Natsu/Gray: A-aye sir!

~See you next time


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 _X778_  
 _Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Gray's POV_

"Natsu! Get back here, brat!"

"Bleugh," he replied snottily, sticking out his tongue. "You can't catch me!"

I looked over to see what all of the commotion was. Just an average day at the guild. Makarov and the _adorable_ idiot were at it again. Even after all of Natsu's time at the guild, he still didn't realise that he shouldn't call Makarov short. There's been too many injuries due to 'Giant'.

I shuddered involuntarily.

I wish Natsu would learn his lesson already, I hate seeing him getting hurt. Jeez, he's too _adorable_.

... _Wait a second_.

 _ **Adorable**? Did I just call Natsu adorable? _ With this internal realisation, my face heated up.

"Gray. Clothes. Also, why is your face so red?"

I got taken out of my fantasy by Cana's ever so realistic voice.

"R-right c-clothes," I stuttered, trying to diffuse the embarrassing situation. Getting caught without clothes was normal for me, but "there's no way anyone will hear me say that Natsu is adorable."

Silence. I looked around the guild hall, confused. The usually rowdy guild was silent. Weird. A mixture of awws and laughs were heard. I searched the guild hall, wondering who they were all looking at, then it hit me. They were looking at me. My face started steaming from all the sudden attention.

"Gray~"

"Y-yes Cana?"

"Do you realise that you just spoke that thought aloud?"

Shoot. That would explain it. I heard a multitude of whispers around the guild hall. Knowing the guild, there would soon be a rumour spread around the entirety of Magnolia. The guild doesn't know how to keep a secret. Magnolia means the Sorcerer Weekly. The Sorcerer Weekly means the world. Lyon's going to somehow find out about this. He'll never let me hear the end of it. Oh shoot, this is not going to end well.

"Natsu, guess what"

I got struck out of my internal panic by the voice of Macao.

"… G-G-ray thinks I'm adorable?! Bwahahaha! That's hilarious!"

I felt my heart clench. Natsu had heard. The one moment he took a break from being beaten up by Makarov. He heard. And his reaction…

 _Wait. What's up with **my** reaction?_

I felt my eyes watering. I had to leave the guild. Now.

"Freeze," I whispered. Around me, the guild hall and everyone in it froze, due to the unexpected ice spell. Only one person remained unfrozen. Natsu. Probably due to his Fire Dragon abilities. I didn't notice this of course. I stormed out of the guild, tears streaming down my face. Oh, if only the ground would swallow me somehow. I couldn't live in a world where Natsu didn't like me.

 _Natsu's POV_

I looked around the guild hall in confusion. _Why is everyone frozen?_

Hearing sniffling, I looked over just in time to see 'Ice-Stripper' walking out of the guild. Tear tracks evident on his face.

 _What's his problem?_ I wondered internally.

* * *

 _Magnolia park, several hours later_

 _Gray's POV_

I halted suddenly. I had been walking for hours. It had been raining for a while now. I had been crying non-stop for since I left the guild. The rain was mixed with my tears. "I-idiot Natsu," I murmured. "Affecting me like this. I don't even understand anything anymore"

"Greetings, young one. You must be freezing from standing in the rain for so long. Would you like to come inside to the warmth?"

I scoffed. There was no way I was going to trust some random stranger. My face overshadowed. Fresh tears mingled with the old. "N-Natsu…"

 _How can he affect me this way? He's all that's on my mind_. My mind went back to how he had reacted earlier. I would have liked _any_ reaction other than that. He laughed in the face of my feelings. _Wait. Feelings?_ I felt warmth blossom in my chest.

 _Could it be? No_. I refused to listen to such foolish suggestions.

My stomach growled loudly. _Oh, that's right_. Seeing as I had left the guild in the morning and it was now evening, that meant I hadn't eaten anything all day. "N-Natsu."

He was my last thought before I succumbed to the blissful darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Awaking to the sound of birds chirping. I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and got up, stretching.

"Good to see you're finally awake."

I froze. _I recognise that voice_ \- _it's_ _the creepy guy from earlier. Who offers some random kid a room anyways?_ I scoffed.

It struck me. If I could hear his voice and if I woke up in a bed, that can only mean one thing.

"What exactly did you do to me creep?" I yelled.

"Is that any way to talk to your host? You collapsed from hunger so I took you in, to keep you safe. I cast a spell to give you the right nutrients as well."

"Oh. Um, thanks, I guess. Sorry I yelled without thinking…" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"It's okay young one. I was exactly like you at that age. Anyway, care to tell me why you were out so late and crying, no less?"

Oh. That. In all the excitement, I had forgotten what Natsu did to me yesterday. "N-Nat…"

Fresh tears sprung out.

"Ah. I see. Someone has hurt you badly. They reacted in a way which you didn't want and now you don't know what to do with yourself. You don't understand how _you_ are feeling anymore".

"H-how did you know?" I asked, in awe.

"I know many things, young one. It is what comes from age," he chuckled. "All you can do is go back to that place where this all started. Talk to him about it. You can figure things out from there."

"Thanks mister," I said. _That was surprisingly useful advice_.

"Well mister is better than creep at least."

I blushed in embarrassment. _I was a bit rude, thinking about it_.

"Okay, on your way now, young one. But before you go… Tell me. Do you like him?"

"Bye mister". I slammed the door in a hurry, face flushed due to embarrassment and my quickly beating heart. _Could it be? Am I really be harbouring feelings for Natsu?_

A warmth blossomed in my chest and my heart sped up some more. Oh how I needed to see my beloved once more.

* * *

I was here. I had finally arrived back at the guild. It turns out Makarov had just finished announcing something. I walked in to hear the end of the announcement.

"So, finally introducing the three new members of our family. The Strauss siblings," said Makarov.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane."

"Elfman."

"The name's Lisanna."

"You know what this means?" Makarov asked.

"PARTY!" screamed the guild in unison.

"Wait. Before we start. Lisanna. Why don't you sit with Natsu for the time being? He's fairly new himself so I'm sure you two would get along."

That was all I saw. I saw Natsu blush. _I was going to talk to him but now there's nothing I can do. His heart has already been taken_.

I turned to leave. I couldn't face him now. I had to get out while I still could. A bulky figure appeared in front of me.

"Hi, I'm Elfman, nice to meet you. What's your name?"

"Gray," I whispered inaudibly, tears starting to stream down my face. I walked past him.

"Hey, wait! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He shouted after me.

I ignored him. There was no purpose for me anymore. What was the point of being in this guild, where I would feel nothing but hurt? _Damn that flame-brain really messed me up inside, huh?_

I was almost to the door. Just as I was about to leave, I looked at the thief. The one who stole Natsu from me. I scoffed. "I hope you're happy."

She turned around to look at me, confused.

 _Of course she **acts** confused_. It was clear that she knew what she had done. She had stolen the one I loved from me. I shook my head. _The one I love, huh?_  
Even at this age I knew it to be true. Natsu was the one I loved.

After one last scornful glance at the thief, I left the guild, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

 **Author's notes** : So that is the end of the chapter. I wonder what will happen next~

Gray: You already know. Natsu and Lisanna will grow up, get married and live happily ever after.

Me: Oh yeah, I should mention. Gray is really pessimistic in this. He does not like to get his hopes up because he doesn't want to get disappointed. Oh, and aww Gray are you jealous?

Gray: Shut up. I don't want to talk to you right now. *turns around to leave*

Me: I'm sorry Gray~ Things will look up for you soon, I promise. Honestly, I had a hard time writing Natsu like that. I just feel so bad for Gray. Well, as I said, things will get better for Gray soon, so look forward to it ^^

* * *

I'd like to thank AsDarknessSpreads, thedemongrimm and FairyBuster for following and CookiiCrumble, ichinosetokiya01, Killua1fan4life for following and adding this to your favourites! Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

 **Akemi. Torou** : Hello :) Yeah, I love Gratsu ^^ Thanks for the review ^^

 **Nyan Cat** : Okay, I've got to say, I love that username ^^ Haha, yeah, I love Gratsu ^^ Thanks so much, I really appreciate that ^^

 **D (Guest)** : Um, to be honest, I'm not really sure on how to respond to this review. I guess all I can say is, I appreciate that you dislike this fic but I don't really appreciate reviews which are purely hate. What can I say? don't like, don't read.

I would appreciate any constructive criticism though and anything like that so I can improve my writing.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I am super grateful ^^

Natsu: Hey, how come I wasn't in the Author's Notes this time?

Me: You will get your turn Natsu. Patience is a virtue.

Okay, see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes** : I am so sorry for the late update! 6th form has been driving me crazy so I couldn't find much time to write. I was given a lot of work over the holidays as well. :(  
It was just essay after essay, it was honestly exhausting; the ever so fun exam period then followed. T_T  
Anyways, now that exam period is over, hopefully I can manage to get on top of everything soon; I really would like to update more frequently. I hope I can make chapters longer as well. For all of my reviews (excluding that one guest review of course)/followers/favouriters – thank you so much for your support, it means so much to me, and has really helped me regain confidence and motivated me to write more. That one guest review after the first chapter really put me down, but after receiving amazing support and encouragement, my motivation and enthusiasm has come back to me. Thanks for waiting as well. You're honestly so amazing; I'm so grateful! ^^

Honestly, thank you so much!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 _Year X778  
_ Fairy Tail Guild

 _Gray's POV_

… 3 months. That's how long it's been since _Lisanna_ joined the guild. She and Natsu have just gotten _closer_ and _closer_. It seems as if Natsu is now ignoring me in favour of her. That's what it looks like at least. I've had Mirajane talking to me, after she caught me moping, trying to convince me that Lisanna just wanted to be Natsu's friend. Right. I would believe her why? I don't even know why she thought I would care anyway, jeez.

"Gray~"

Great. Mirajane again. Can't she just leave me alone? It's like she thrives on matchmaking and she's insistent that Natsu and I would make a good couple.

"Mirajane, I told you already. I do not have feelings for Natsu!"

"Oh? I was actually coming to talk about something else. But regardless, if you don't have feelings for Natsu, why is your face so red? Hm?"

"Uh" I spluttered, my face turning even more beet-red.

Fortunately, Mirajane and I were over on the far end of the guild hall. I tended to avoid the larger crowds within the guild hall, and she often caught me over here, 'moping' as she calls it. Though, there's no reason why I would be. Can't she get that already?

 _Natsu…_

Eurgh. Not that again. I've been getting this voice cut through my mind a lot recently, making me think of _him_. I sighed dreamily.

"Gray~ What's with that dreamy expression on your face? Also… Clothes" she giggled.

"Huh?" I blushed in embarrassment. "Why does that always happen at times like this?" I mumbled, attempting to hide my face.

"A-anyway," I stuttered, "Shouldn't you be talking to someone else? I don't know why you bother with me."

"Aw Gray…" she cooed, "you're just _so_ cute!" She reached over to pat me on the head.

"A-ack!" I yelped. "I-I'm leaving the guild for a walk. Don't follow me, okay?" I spoke nicely, but while shooting daggers at her.

"Fine~"

* * *

 _That walk was so refreshing!_ I thought to myself, as I entered the guild hall. _There's no way that flame-brain would ever be on my mind. Ever. At all_

I nodded internally, feeling accomplished. _Wait, what was that then?_

Barely avoiding someone, I thought _About to walk into people at this rate; need to shake this off._

I shook my head, in attempt to clear my mind. _At least I don't have to worry about walking into **him** right now, that would be the worst thing. He's normally not in the guild hall 'til much later._ I smiled blissfully.

"Oi! Give me my scarf back!"

I stopped. _That voice, I know it_. I looked up to see Natsu glaring at Elfman. "Give it back now!"

My startled expression quickly turned to rage. How dare he take my beloved's scarf! His most prized possession!

"Give that back to him now."

The guild was silent. Even I was surprised at how cold and demanding my tone was.

"Gray~ I knew you could do it!"

Mirajane's voice.

"Here, Natsu. I'm honestly really sorry about taking your scarf. My sister put me up to it."

Which sister is the question.

"O-oh. It's fine… I guess. Just don't do it again!" he exclaimed, with a grin.

Satisfied that everything had worked out, I turned away, a small smile on my face.

"Oi! Ice-stripper!"

I blushed.

"T-thanks… by the way."

I shot up my hand in welcome, thinking he saw nothing of it other than help from maybe a friend. What I didn't know is that if I had looked back, I would have seen a blush gracing his features.

Walking out, I heard Mirajane cackle, "YES! BELOVED SHIP."

 _What's with her?_

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild, the next day_

 _Gray's POV_

Everything had seemed to return to normal by the morning of the next day. Natsu was being his usual oblivious self, picking fights with everyone, and the rest were as loud as usual.

 _Natsu…_

"Oi, you wanna go Elfman?"

I don't know why Natsu always picked fights with Elfman, when Elfman always won. I guess that was just a stubborn part of him that I liked.

I heard a crash which was most likely another table, equating to Natsu's next allowance.

"Brats! Be quiet!" Makarov shouted.

Natsu slowly got up from the debris of the destroyed table, dazed.

"Where do you think this allowance comes from?! And when you're older you won't be getting it! You brats need to control yourselves! Take the fights where the Guild won't be destroyed!"

Oh Makarov was angry.

Natsu suddenly sprung up to his feet. "Hey! That reminds me!"

Completely ignoring Makarov, or Mister Shorty, as he liked to call him, as per usual. I don't know how Natsu was alive after the numerous beating Makarov gave him as a result.

"I found an egg! I'll go get it!"

And he was gone. I looked around the Guild Hall. Everyone was quiet… for a change. The usual bustle returned slowly, but Makarov was standing still the entire time. People were trying to get away from him; the rage radiating from him being quite the scary feeling.

"Brat…"

As the excitement of the morning wore off, I decided it would be best to actually get breakfast. I was fairly hungry. I ordered my usual breakfast, toast with some iced water, and then got ready to eat. 'Ah, eating breakfast is so peaceful without that flame-brain around,' I thought, getting ready to take my first bite'

That peaceful atmosphere could only last so long, of course.

"I'm back~!"

I groaned. Just as I was getting ready to eat, he had to turn up and make so much noise again. Hadn't he heard of a quiet morning?

"Guess what I found~"

"What?" I grunted and turned around, glaring daggers at him. It's like nothing happened yesterday; despite everything it seemed that he was trying his best to annoy me as much as usual. So typical.

He looked strangely put off by my glare, almost disappointed? Must be reading too much into it. There's no way.

"Um…" he found his voice, "so I found this… this Dragon's egg!"

Didn't take long for him to regain his excitement, that's for sure. Though was it just my imagination or did he keep on sneaking quick glimpses at me.

… Wait.

"Ah, raising a Dragon with someone would be interesting~" His voice, rising in volume.

I looked over blushing, starting to imagine what he may have meant by that. I started imagining. Beside me, I heard Mirajane sniggering.

"Gray's off in Natsu dreamland again…"

I stared at Natsu, daydreaming.

 _I approached Natsu, shyly. "N-Natsu…" curse this stutter. "H-hey, would you like to um maybe raise the egg together?"_

 _I acted so tough normally, but when it came to Natsu…_

 _"Sure Gray" he exclaimed, smiling. "It will be like we're the parents… Together, forever…" he blushed._

"Gray~" Mirajane's voice snapped me out of my fantasy. "What are you thinking about~? Natsu's been standing in front of you for a quite a while~ He looks like he wants something important" she gave me a knowing glance. "Also, your face is steaming. I thought only Fire Dragon Slayers did that" she winked at me, before moving away.

"G-Gray… Would you like to…"

Was Natsu going to ask me to raise the egg with him? He looked so cute standing there. Was he blushing?

"Would you like to-"

"Natsu!"

 _Natsu's POV_

Huh? We were both stunned. I looked away, the moment ruined. 'Dammit, I was so close to asking Gray to raise the egg with me. I don't understand why I want _him_ of all people to do this with me but…"

"Na-kun, are you listening to me?" I heard a shy voice behind me. I turned around, but not before noticing a slightly dejected look on Gray's face. …Dammit. Why did we have to be interrupted? 'Gray…'

I sighed and turned to the only person that voice annoyed to. She had become strangely attached to me recently and it had started to annoy me. I know I was usually fighting and ignoring Gray but that didn't mean I never wanted to speak to him.

"Yo" I stated, feeling bored.

"… I was just wondering if you would like to raise the egg together"

I started to decline but then noticed the puppy face she was pulling on me. "Um…"

I turned around to Gray, but unexpectedly, he was gone.

A few seconds later, I heard Gray's voice and Lisanna subsequently speaking. I flinched. Gray sounded so upset; it hurt me.

"What's his problem!" Lisanna laughed.

I almost turned on her, but decided that it would do no good for her to also be upset.

 _Gray…_

 _Gray's POV_

I stood there in shock, after her arrival, and then turned around to leave.

'Damn that Lisanna. She always gets in the way, in the rare opportunities Natsu talks to me. And now she's going to ruin the chance I had to spend extra time with him'  
I felt my throat catch.

Before I had gotten far enough, I heard her say what I could only dream of saying to Natsu. She was blushing. I thought I saw Natsu blush as well. 'Anything from earlier was clearly a figment of my imagination. There's no way that Natsu would like anything I said… And what's up with the nicknames as well? Just how close are they…?'

I had almost reached the doors.

"Gray, are you okay?" I heard Cana say.

"Alright?" I repeated, laughing, bordering on hysteria. "What's that? Oh? Lisanna's the mother, huh? Good for them!"

On the last word, my breath hitched and I felt the first tears fall.

"Natsu…"

* * *

 **Author's notes** : Yes, that Elfman stealing Natsu's scarf was Mirajane's scheme. She knew Gray would try to get it back for him. She's as much of a matchmaking devil back then.

Gray: …

Natsu: …

Me: Um… Well, anyway, I don't think they'll be speaking to me anytime soon. I mean, to be honest, I did feel really bad writing this – they had such a cutesy moment, only for it to be ruined. ;-;  
Hopefully they will be talking to me soon, and on another point: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know I haven't updated in far too long. At least studying is out of the way, at least for the moment, so hopefully I can update far quicker and more frequently. The wait this time was ridiculously long and I'd hate to repeat that long wait.  
I am motivated.

* * *

I would like to thank StarExLovers, Rusbuster, harry-fan 200 and Jane Ronan-Ferris for following, Marvel fan 98 and alexandra. knight. 12914 for adding this to your favourites, and machomatthew29350, Zane Takeshi, Skyleighdragon, ItsnotmeitsyouXP, NatsuDragneelMady and YaoiOtaku20056 for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much! I appreciate it.

Sorry if I have missed anyone; I need to organise my email haha. Thanks for all of your support though; it means the world to me.

 **Zane Takeshi:** Thank you so much for your review, it genuinely means so much to me ^^ I love Gratsu, it's amazing. ^^ That's so awesome, I'd love to read some. ^^ Honestly, I felt so bad for Gray when writing that; hopefully everything will look up for him soon.

 **Kori no Koibito** : Thank you so much for your review, it genuinely means so much to me. ^^

Thank you for reading, and I shall see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _Year X778  
Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Gray's POV_

"Did you hear the news everyone?"

News? There's been no good news since _she_ stole Natsu away from me. It's almost like there's a filter on everyday, making everything seem less 'colourful'. … Besides. Knowing Mirajane, her news is most likely something ship related… I almost wish she would give some news on mine and Natsu's relationship. But I mean it's not as if I like him or anything… right? I mean what's the point. He's got Lisanna now. There's no room for me in his heart anymore, surely? Maybe I should leave the room before yet another day is ruined by the almost inevitable news of Natsu and Lissana.

"So something completely cutesy happened between, you know it! Natsu and Lisanna! My sister's so lucky!" Mirajane exclaimed, hearts in eyes.

Knew it. I thought she shipped me and Natsu but I guess not. I suppose she thrives on any ship as long as it's strong enough. Darn. I thought she saw something special between Natsu and I.

"Lisanna asked the following of Natsu: 'When we grow up, can I be your wife?'" Mirajane stated. "Isn't that just the cutest thing?"

"Mira-nee! You shouldn't be telling people something like that!" Lisanna walked in blushing.

Oh great. Her.

"Lis, wait up!"

That voice. "Nat-" I started to say but stopped. It's not like he would want anything to do with me anymore.

I couldn't help but look up as Natsu walked in. His eyes caught mine.

"Oh hey Gray! How've you been?" he exclaimed with a grin. His cheeks had a slightly pink colour to them. Probably just the heat though. I'm not going to put my hopes up. I haven't spoken to him in what feels like so long. Even though it's only been a few days since he started taking care of the egg, I've been seeing him less and less thanks to her.

I responded to Natsu, my head turned slightly due to my blush, "h-hey Natsu"

Oh gods that stutter. "I've been good thanks, you?"  
I don't want to tell him the truth and make him worry. Seriously. Of course I've been feeling awful. He's spending too much time with her and not enough with me. But why am I getting jealous anyway? It's not as if they have been sharing intimate moments and I've been apart from Natsu or anything like that. … Wow. I need to stop with the deep-thinking if it ends up making me feel worse.

"Natsu, get over here!"

"Oh sorry Gray. Looks like Lis is calling me. Must have gotten some advice about the egg. But before I go" he moved closer to me and took my hands in his. "I've really missed you, you know? It's not been the same. Being honest, I kinda wish Lisanna let me finish speaking to you before she interrupted us about the egg"

"NATSU!"

"Ah I'm going to have to go. I'll see you soon, for sure"

He started leaning closer to me. My blushing deepened. 'I wonder what he was going to say about the egg' I pondered. 'Also, Natsu-'

"You're cute Gray" Natsu said, kissing my cheek. "'Kay, see ya."

"Coming Lis."

"Took you long enough Na-kun."

I didn't even process what they were saying. I was in shock. But so so happy.

"Natsu, h-he kissed me" I murmured, the reality of what just happened hitting me. "Ah Natsu" I sighed dreamily.

"YES! SHIP!"

It should be obvious who said that. Honestly, she's so fickle when it comes to ships. But that's the last thing on my mind. "Natsu…"

 _Natsu's POV_

I walked away from Gray, feeling accomplished. 'I can't believe I just did that,' I thought, overjoyed. 'I wonder what brought it on though. I mean it's not if I feel that way towards Gray, right?"

As I got closer to Lisanna, I heard what she was saying. "Mira-nee. If I say to Natsu that I'm going to be his wife, you don't go telling everyone, okay? It's personal," she scolded. "Also, why did you scream 'SHIP'? I didn't see anything happening".

Oh please don't answer that Mirajane. I don't want to know what Lisanna's reaction will be. But even if it isn't a great reaction, seeing my beloved Gray smile like that was worth it. It's been so painful not being able to see him these past few days. Lisanna and the egg have taken up a lot of my time. I entered the Guild and saw him look so crestfallen. That really hurt me. Could have it been because of Mirajane's revelation? No. I mean, I shouldn't get my hopes up like that. But he did look so happy after I kissed him. Honestly, he's so cute. I felt myself blushing.

… Wait. Beloved?

I caught Mirajane's eye and she winked at me. 'I wonder what that was all about?' I thought, totally clueless.

* * *

 _South Gate Park_  
 _The next day_

 _Natsu's POV_

"Ah finally"

Yesterday was so stressful. Having to deal with Lisanna all day and then attempting to quieten Mirajane during her fangirling was truly exhausting. I felt a bit down as well. Gray didn't seem to be in the Guild after I had finished talking to Mirajane and Lisanna, which upset me a bit. I just hope that I'll be able to see him soon.

"Gray" I sighed dreamily.

I arrived at the shelter where I was taking care of the egg.

"Looks like you got here before me Lis" I said.

"Oh hey Na-kun"

"Hey"

I wasn't quite sure of what to think about that nickname. I had meant to get close enough to Gray for us to have nicknames for each other but it looks like Lisanna got there first in that respect.

'Gray'

"Seriously, why is he always on my mind? Just because he's cute"

I recalled that time before; where I burst out laughing after he called me that. I felt quite bad about that but I didn't know how else to react at the time.

"Um Natsu"

"Yeah?"

"Who's _he_?" Lisanna asked, teasingly.

For some reason everyone thought Lisanna and I were dating. I don't know her views on me but I know that my heart is already taken.

"Um… Anyway, how's the egg doing?" I asked, embarrassed after saying that thought aloud.

Looks like she took the hint.

"It's cool. It's been moving about a bit so hopefully should hatch soon. Then we'll be like a family with us as the parents," she grinned.

Oh yeah. I forgot she wanted that. If only she hadn't interrupted me when I was speaking to Gray that time. It would have been a different story then, with Gray as the other parent.

"It's been such a journey, Natsu"

That is true. We'd been attacked by a Vulcan at one point. But I did everything I could to defeat it and protect the egg. I looked like a wreck afterwards but it was worth it. Even if I didn't want to be married to Lisanna at any point, I still cared for her as a friend and also the egg of course.

"Hey Natsu look, the moon is coming out! It's so pretty!" Lisanna exclaimed.

I guess it had gotten pretty late considering I'd arrived here not too long ago.

"How about we retire for the night then?" I smiled at her.

"'Kay"

"Night"

"Night"

We got ready for bed and tucked ourselves into our makeshift beds in the shelter. Neither of us saw the shadow enter the cave though.

* * *

 _South Gate Park Shelter_  
 _The following morning_

 _Natsu's POV_

"Natsu, wake up!"

I opened my eyes slowly, still groggy. "Huh? What's up"

"The egg, it's gone!"

That got me up fast.

"WHAT?" I shouted. "I trusted you to keep an eye on that!"

"I-I'm sorry Natsu" she sniffled.

"Ah Lis," I drew closer to her, wiping away her tears, "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to yell. I'm just concerned for the egg"

"Hehe," she half-smiled, looking up at me, "it's okay Na-kun. I know you really care for that egg. Now let's go investigating"

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_  
 _The same day_

 _Gray's POV_

After Natsu had kissed me a couple of days ago, I had to leave the Guild hall to compose myself and to brush off any watchers. When I walked back in he was gone though. I hoped to at least see him today as I didn't see him at all yesterday, disappointingly. I wanted to talk to him about the kiss.

"HELP! SOMEBODY!"

I jumped out of my seat, startled. I started moving quickly towards the door. That was Natsu. He sounded distressed. There was no way I could concentrate on my breakfast if he was upset.

"Natsu, what's wrong? I asked, concerned.

He looked around for a moment, his eyes unfocused until his gaze reached mine. "G-Gray" he whimpered, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Natsu, come here and tell me what's wrong," I walked closer to him and embraced him.

He looked into my eyes. "I-it's the egg. It was there last night but this morning…" he trailed off.

I leant over and kissed his forehead lightly. I then proceeded to lower myself back to eye level and brushed away any stray hairs.

"Gray, I-"

"Shush, don't talk. I'm sure everything will be okay," I said, wiping away his tears. "I'll help you search for the egg" I gave him the most reassuring smile I could offer.

"Thanks Gray. You really are amazing," he whispered, smiling.

I blushed. His smile is the cutest thing ever. "Thanks. You are as well"

I leant back a bit and looked at him. He was standing directly in the line of the sunlight. He looked absolutely amazing. My eyes lowered to his lips. They looked amazingly soft. I leant in…

"Natsu!"

 _Natsu's POV_

'Once again she ruins the moment,' I groaned mentally.

I watched as she shot Gray a scornful look. He turned and walked to way, head bowed. I was about to shoot her a look of my own, but she reminded me, "I don't know what you were talking about but we should find the egg immediately"

The egg. I was so wrapped up in my fantasy-like state with Gray that I forgot that it was of the immediate urgency. Though he had promised to help me look so there wasn't any issue there.

"HAS ANYONE HERE SEEN MY EGG?" I shouted across the hall.

"NO. KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN BRAT" an equally loud voice echoed back.

I began to panic about the egg, after hearing several similar responses, until I heard Mirajane.

"Elfman you know that isn't yours," Mirajane stated, "That egg belongs to Natsu, remember?"

Egg. Elfman. He has it. "Thief!" I yelled across the room, "give me that now!"

He handed it over to me. "I was so worried about you, my egg," I snuggled up to it.

"Sorry Natsu, I was just trying to look after it as it seemed cold"

I briefly looked at him. "Don't worry about it, just don't ever pull that kind of stunt again," I scolded, the egg's presence making me a lot calmer than I would normally have been. I continued snuggling with it. Suddenly I felt movement.

"The egg!" Elfman exclaimed.

I looked down and saw that it was indeed hatching. I saw a small white wing emerge from the egg. 'It's a dragon!' I thought, elated. The wing was subsequently followed by a small blue cat.

"Huh? It's a cat?" several of the guild members questioned.

"Aye!"

"Aww" many cooed, faces breaking out in smiles.

"I'm going to name you Happy, as that's how you're making and many others feel right now," I smiled down at the cat. It grinned back at me.

"Let's propose a toast!" Makarov yelled. "To Natsu's new cat, Happy! Freedus, make sure you pain it as a dragon," he looked at me, smiling.

"To Happy!"

 _Gray's POV_

'I've never seen him smile like that before'

I gasped, having a sudden realisation. ' _I_ want to make him happy, no matter what.'

"He has the most amazing smile…"

Natsu beamed at me.

* * *

 **Author's notes** : That's the chapter done. I hope you all enjoyed!

Gray: Wolv! Come here! *tackles me to the ground*

Me: You seem happy, Gray.

Gray: Of course I am. My beloved Natsu kissed me!

Me: Aw, well I'm glad you're in a better mood than before Gray. I know it's been a tough time for you recently, so I hope you enjoy the good moments as well.

Gray: Where's Natsu? He didn't get much screen time here before so why not now?

Me: True. I'll call him over. *calls Natsu* Can you give all my readers a message with me please Natsu? Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you next time. ^^

Natsu: Thank you! Please review with any comment. Wolv wants his story to be the best for the readers, after all. Of course, purely negative comments like before upset him, but constructive criticism and any other comments are greatly appreciated.

Me: Thanks Natsu.

* * *

I'd like to thank Princess191855, DarkAngel5655 and ladynoirshipper for following, Goddess of Night Eternal Faith for adding this to your favourites, and Aryasblade, Phycokitty21, SofiaSapphire and ReplayRecord for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

I was looking through my Fanfiction alerts and noticed I hadn't thanked some followers in the previous chapter. I'm really sorry about that. (I've made sure to add you this time). I'm really sorry about that; my email's been really weird lately and not showing all of my emails from . Hopefully my email gets sorted soon. Thank you all so much for your support.

 **Kori no Koibito** : Sorry if I've made Elfman a bit OOC (for the time written) haha, I was just hoping for him to encourage the ship haha. Hehe Mirajane xD Lol, I didn't quite mean to make Lisanna so awful but let's see how she turns out. XD Thank you so much for the review!

* * *

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Help… Help us! Please"

A woman's voice. Their pleading voice could barely be heard over the pounding rain.

"It's Li–"

Her voice was silenced by a sudden strike of thunder.

"Why?"

Desperate now, voice riddled with tears.

"No.."

A thud was heard as a body fell to the ground.

The person was presumably kneeling at this point. Another voice made itself known, previously being unheard due to the rain. A man's this time. This voice was sobbing heavily, and between gasps,

"It-it's my fault"

"Li–"

* * *

 _Year X780_

 _Natsu's POV_

"AARGH" I screamed, jolting upright in my bed, sweat streaming down my face.

"Natsu? What's wrong?"

I looked over to Happy who returned my gaze, concerned.

"Ah it's nothing little buddy. Sorry to scare you like that"

It had been a couple of years since Happy hatched and we'd been having a great time of things. They started letting me go on missions a while ago, and I naturally always brought Happy along. I'd been on a few missions with Gray, but in a lot of the situations in which I was about to ask him… Lisanna interrupted us. Why is that not a surprise? I just wish I could have some more alone time with Gray.

"DAMMIT I want to spend more time with Gray!" I yelled aloud.

"You looooooooove him" Happy snickered.

I responded, "and?"

I'd long since come to terms with my feelings for Gray, though we hadn't experienced any particular cutesy moments since Happy's birth. We'd all been busy with training and helping new members of the guild settle in, and the like.

… I rarely saw Gray outside of our missions and it was killing me. Lisanna always trying to get my attention helped with nothing. Nor Mirajane screaming "SHIP!" every five seconds, whenever she saw me with almost anyone, but especially Gray or Lisanna. She has something out for me, I swear.

I sweat-dropped mentally.

In the few times I was actually able to see Gray outside of missions, we typically brawled. Igneel taught me that's what you should do with someone you like, after all. I don't know what Gray thought about it, but he seemed to like it. I'm unsure if he's ever taken the hint though.

"He probably just views our fights as light-hearted friendly brawling" I said, turning to Happy, upset.

"Aw Natsu, don't worry about it, okay? I'm sure Gray likes you back. Don't give up"

Sure, Happy could be annoying with his merciless teasing, but he could be surprisingly nice and comforting when it came to count.

"Thanks buddy, it means a lot" I grinned at him.

"It's a few hours before we're going to head to the guild," I said, noting the sun rising over the tips of houses near our own. "How about we get some more sleep?"

"'Kay. I'll see you in a few hours Natsu," Happy whispered, snuggling up to me, already falling back asleep.

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Gray's POV_

The last couple of years have been so hectic. So much training, so many new members of the guild; I've barely seen Natsu! It's honestly so frustrating. Many of the times when we got the chance to speak, she _just had_ to interfere. That darn Lisanna.

Natsu has been fighting me a lot recently and I'm clueless as to what started that. He seems to enjoy it though, so I'm certainly up for it if it makes him happy. I quite like spending time with him, doing anything. As long as it's with him.

I succumbed to my feelings for him a couple of months ago. I thought it was quite pointless to deny them. That only made me like him more anyway.

There's no way he'll like me back though, surely? I mean, Lisanna is _always_ getting in the way of my time with Natsu. What chance do I stand against her?

Ah, I just want to see Natsu. I shouldn't let myself be distracted though. He always gets in the guild around midday, and I can't make it look like I'm excited to see him. I mean, I doubt he wants that reaction from me, right? Anyway, back to my lunch. I'll see Natsu when I see him, I guess.

"Morning everyone!"

"Morning? More like afternoon"

My heart skipped a beat. Okay, I wasn't expecting to see him _that_ soon.

"Hey Gray."

I jolted out of my seat. It feels so long since I've heard his voice. It sent shivers down my spine.

I turned around, blushing. "Natsu?"

It had been so long since I last saw him, and I didn't want to wake up if I was dreaming.

"Yeah, it's me" he grinned.

So cute.

"How have you been?" I asked, relieved I didn't stutter. "Ah, I see Happy as well. How are you little guy?"

I sensed something hit me, almost with the force of a small, okay tiny, dragon. I chuckled. That's what Happy would like to hear at least. He's grown quite strong, admittedly, especially considering he only hatched a couple of years ago. Natsu's a good father. I allowed myself a small smile before I remembered Lisanna's role in all of this. I grimaced.

"Good morning, papa!"

Time stood still.

"P-papa?" I eventually got out. Does that imply–? I felt my face steaming. If I looked, I would have noticed Natsu blushing intensely as well.

"Papa? What's wrong? Do you have a fever? Your face is all red"

"Um…"

 _Natsu's POV_

I mentioned there were moments when Happy is annoying right? Well, I wouldn't consider this annoying as such, but certainly embarrassing. I can't believe he called Gray that. I mean I told him about Gray having the potential to be his father, but I didn't expect this. The conversation with Happy went as follows:

 _It had been quite a peaceful day. Happy and I were relaxing in our newly bought house for the entire day. Granted, it was an absolute mess, but what else can you expect from me and Happy? Cleaning is too much of a pain after all._

 _"Hey, Natsu?"_

 _"Yeah bud?"_

 _I don't get it. Even though Lisanna's my mama, I've often seen you staring at Gray, lost in thought. What's that all about?"_

 _I groaned. Happy is far too curious for his own good._

 _"Are you having an affair?"_

 _Wow. How Happy knew what affairs were, I do not know._

 _"N-no. I'm shocked why you would think that. Besides, even if I was with Gray, I wasn't ever with Lisanna in the first place. Just because she's your mama, that doesn't mean we are or ever were dating. We're just friends, got it?"_

 _"If you say so Natsu"_

 _I'd at least gotten him to call me by my first name. Him calling me papa when he calls Lisanna mama would be too embarrassing. Plus, there's no way I'd want to be in that sort of situation with her. Only with Gray._

 _"Gray's supposed to be your papa anyway" I muttered under my breath._

 _"What did you say Natsu?"_

 _I looked at him, surprised. He heard that?_

 _"Okay, I'll tell you. Gray was supposed to be your papa. I planned on asking him to help raise you but Lisanna got in the way of that. Don't mention that to anyone though, okay? Especially not to Gray," I pleaded._

 _"Okay Natsu, I promise" he said, with a cheeky smile._

That promise hadn't lasted long.

"Happy" I groaned. "What did I tell you?"

He snickered.

He does that too often, I swear. He's far too mischievous.

"Um, Gray, I can explain. You see… It's about when I approached you about Happy's egg. You see, I intended to–"

"Natsu!"

Are you kidding me? I swear she has some sort of radar. Something like: 'Natsu and Gray are talking so I'm going to interfere'.

"What?" I turned around to her, scowling, my voice louder and more malicious than I intended.

She stumbled back, shocked, "Natsu?"

I searched for Gray. Nowhere to be found. I guess he walked off when Lisanna approached. Not surprising. She has quite a presence and doesn't seem to like Gray much. Which is annoying. Considering he's the one I most like to be around, but she's always getting in the way of that.

"Lis… I'm sorry."

Even if she does irritate me with what she keeps on doing, I shouldn't get mad at her. I doubt she realises what she's doing, and maybe I should just accept it.

"So I was wondering. Want to go for a date? I heard a new café's opening nearby. Wanna check it out?"

She recovers quickly. Almost too quickly.

I gaped at her, stunned. "A date?" I repeated, confused.

"Yep."

I turned around, searching the entire guild hall almost desperately. I hoped to Mavis that Gray hadn't heard that. I don't want him to think I'm interested in Lisanna. Oh Mavis this isn't good.

"Um, Lisanna, I don't know how I feel about dating right now. We could always go as friends?" I gave her a hopeful smile.

She pouted in response. "You call it what you want, but a date's a date. It's like that for me, at least."

I suppose that's the best I'm getting from her.

"Sorted. We'll sort all the details out soon, is that fine?"

"Yep."

"Cool. I'm just going to have to leave for a moment. I have some urgent business elsewhere," I said, starting to head out of the guild.

"Natsu, where are you going? Papa's gone already?"

I ran out quickly, not even realising what Happy called Gray in front of Lisanna.

"Sorry bud, I'll be back soon." I quickly replied, before reaching the doors of the guild.

I opened them and yelled, "Gray!"

 _Gray's POV_

A date huh? Good for him.

… Yeah right. As if I could feel that way. My heart felt like it was tearing apart. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran regardless, not caring if anyone saw.

"Natsu," I cried, voice stifled by sobs.

"Gray!"

I heard Natsu's voice. That only made me run harder. It would be too painful to face him. I wondered what he was going to say before we were interrupted but what does that matter anymore? Not that anything matters.

"Gray."

Natsu's voice slowly faded with the distance. Good. Why would he want to see me anyway?

 _Maybe because he wants to talk to you. To reassure you._

Eurgh. That voice again. It always tried to convince me that Natsu liked me, completely disregarding my pessimism. I mean, granted I hadn't heard Natsu's response but… Who am I kidding?

I slowed down to a shuffle, my feet trailing on the ground. I couldn't muster the effort to move them properly anymore.

"Natsu…" my chest heaved, and the tears started falling more freely. "Have I lost you for good this time?"

 _Natsu's POV_

"Gray! Where are you?"

I'd been searching for hours, trying to tell him what actually happened. I soon realised that there was little purpose to it though. If he wanted to be found, I would have found him already.

Lisanna had really done it this time.

I wonder if there's anything I can do to enable _us_ to recover from this"

Really? Do I even believe that can happen anymore? If it even stood a chance in the first place. Who am I kidding?

The first tears fall.

"Gray..."

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Natsu's POV_

This is awful. Every time I approach Gray, he always walked away as soon as he noticed me.

I'd felt down ever since the day Lisanna asked me out, and nothing Happy did could cheer me up.

I've begun to lose hope with Gray, as he doesn't seem to want to let me back in. After all the cutesy experiences we shared when we were younger, was this truly the end?

I don't want to give up but…

My 'date' with Lisanna is happening today. Something I've been truly dreading. I mean, it would fine if I knew we were on the same grounds, as friends. But I'm concerned that she wants something more, though I would never date anyone but Gray. I was especially annoyed about what happened a few days ago. I just hoped it was something Gray and I could recover from.

"Natsu?"

Great. Just great. The dreaded café 'date'.

"Shall we get going?"

I forced a smile.

"Sure," I mustered. "Let's go."

The café was only a short walk from the guild, as she mentioned, fortunately.

 _Hopefully that can make this trip a little less painful_ , I thought.

I wasn't looking forward to her reaction to what I intended on revealing, for certain.

"Here we are," Lisanna exclaimed cheerfully.

I'd been so absorbed in my thoughts, that I hadn't realised we'd reached our destination.

I straightened my posture and prepared to walk in, feeling determined.

My plan was to tell Lisanna exactly how I viewed her; that I considered her a friend, and that I was only interested in Gray. I hoped that would get her to back off from him. I recognised she sometimes acted quite antagonistically towards him, and I desired for that to change.

"Natsu?"

"Huh? What did you say Lis? Sorry about that"

"I was saying…"

I had been so distracted the moment we sat down. I planned to tell her what I thought of her, and I was determined to do this, but my thoughts kept on wandering to Gray, and how much I'd love to do something like this with him.

"So yeah. That's what I wanted to say."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Natsu…" Lisanna pouted. "I said: I like you" she stated.

"O-oh. Well um–"

I stopped when I caught a glimpse of dark blue hair.

"Gray." I realised.

O _h no that means he must have heard what Lisanna said. This isn't good. I have to go after him immediately,_ I screamed mentally.

"Lis I'm sorry but can we talk later? I have something urgent to attend to"

"It's Gray, isn't it?" she questioned, saddened.

"Y-yeah. It's Gray. I like Gray. I'm sorry but I just can't return your feelings Lis. I hope you still want to be friends with me at least."

"Yeah…" she shook her head. "Go after him okay? I know I've been acting awfully to him, but that was mainly out of jealousy. I realise I was a bit harsh, thinking about it. I have faith that you can sort out things with him." She smiled at me, tears present in her eyes.

"Oh Lis…" I gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks so much. Honestly, you don't know how much this means to me."

I quickly exited the café.

"Gray!" I called.

 _Gray's POV_

Again? Are you kidding me?

I had tried to find Natsu today, but I guess I just was very unlucky.

I had been avoiding him recently, as it was too painful to talk with him, but ultimately that just made me feel worse.

"I hope I can still fix things with him," I said aloud.

I saw a flash of pink hair.

"Natsu?" I questioned.

I walked closer to the café. I saw that it was indeed Natsu, but he was sitting with…

"I like you"

…Lisanna.

"Dammit" I said quietly, frustrated, sensing the tears starting to form. "I've lost"

I started walking away, quickly breaking into a run. All I wanted to do was to get as far away from this place as possible.

"Gray!"

I heard what I thought was Natsu's voice call after me.

There's no way.

"Gray!"

I stopped, suddenly. That _is_ his voice!

"Huh?"

I hadn't been observant of where I was going, clearly.

"ARRGH" I screamed.

It's just my luck to run to the very edge of the town, right where the lake is. As a result of stopping so suddenly, and after such a high speed, I hit the fence bordering the lake hard enough to topple over.

"Gray!"

Natsu's voice again. Becoming more and more distant.

* * *

 **Author's notes** : That's the chapter. Poor Gray ;-;

In all honesty, this was so painful to write at points. I hope Gray and Natsu will still like me after this. I swear everything's going to be better guys!

Natsu: Gray ;-;

Gray: …

Me: Um… Yeah, they're going to need some time.

* * *

I'd like to thank Taintedglassbutterfly for following, Fatin635 for adding this to your favourites, and LC03, GOATMEN, frankieholt and Demonic Angel19 for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

 **Goddess of Night Eternal Faith** : Thank you! Aha, yeah Lisanna's being a bit horrendous right now haha. Thank you so much for your support and your review; it means a lot. ^^ Here's the next chapter, I hope it was worth the wait. ^^

 **Rusbuster** : Aha thank you, I shall make sure to not focus on any negative comments. My other wonderful reviews make me really happy anyway. ^^ Thank you for the review. ^^

I'll see you next time! Please favourite/follow and review; I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _Year X781_

 _Gray's POV_

 _"Gray are you okay? Speak to me!"_

 _I groaned and sat up._

 _"Natsu?" I questioned, groggily._

 _"Yeah it's me!" he grinned at me._

 _My heart started thumping. His smile is the cutest thing ever._

 _"What happened?"_

 _"You fell over the fence and into the lake," he explained. "I managed to save you after I dived in after you, though, and found this shelter"_

 _I looked around. We were indeed in a different location. We must have travelled far to reach here._

 _"Th-thank you Natsu." I found my voice, "thank you for everything"_

 _"You're welcome Gray," he grinned at me. "I'd do anything for you"_

 _"Anyway, I have something to tell you," he gazed at me, concerned. "Don't be mad okay?"_

 _I stared at him incredulously, "how could I ever be mad at you?"_

 _He smiled, reassured._

 _"Awesome. Okay, you know what you heard earlier? What Lisanna said?" he started._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Sure, she confessed to me, but you didn't hear my reply" he stated._

 _My heard sped up, out of a mixture of anticipation and worry._

 _"My reply to her was that we remain friends. I went after you as soon as I saw you anyway, as I was worried."_

 _I heart sped up even further. 'Is he going to say what I think he is?'_

 _"Gray, I like you."_

 _My heart skipped a beat._

 _"N-Natsu, I like you too," I finally got out, stumbling over my words._

 _"Really? That's amazing!" he exclaimed, elated._

 _"Natsu."_

 _"Gray," he replied._

 _He leaned closer, his face nearing my own. His lips were almost on mine…_

I woke up suddenly, in a sweat.

 _That dream **again**?_

This past year has been a nightmare. It's as if I love him more everyday, with no clue as to his feelings. I can't help it; it's as if something unseen attracts me to him.

This dream in particular is so painful to wake up to. It's especially infuriating that I always wake up before we kiss.

I thought back to what _actually_ that time.

Natsu had saved me, yes. And we had found shelter elsewhere. All of that happened, but the last part? Of course not.

All that happened is that, while I sat in the shelter, shivering from the shock, that is until he warmed us up with a fire he created, and the cloak he was wearing, that he handed me, he scolded me for not being more careful. He was clearly worried, if his facial expressions and tone were anything to go by, but he didn't say anything like what my dream suggested.

At some stage, he apologised for yelling so much, saying that he was just really worried, and he started to say something else. He was blushing. He started to speak, stuttering.

Perhaps what happened in my dream could have happened, but…

 _"Natsu!"_

Yep. Lisanna got there. At this point I had no idea what his reply to her was so I assumed that he liked her back.

 _"Naturally" I whispered, tears already starting to fall._

 _"Gray? Gray, what's up?" Natsu shouted, noticing my condition._

 _"Natsu…" I breathed, before succumbing to unconsciousness._

 _I guess I was still weak from that fall._

It had been so long since that time, and Fairy Tail's infamous Christmas party was almost here.

Infamous because it's Fairy Tail, of course. We always got some particularly drunk members wandering out and causing some destruction somewhere. Makarov always ignored the complaints, saying that it was his children being creative, but who would expect otherwise?

I had been searching for the perfect gift for Natsu for a while. I settled on a pair of dark red bracelets, emblazoned with the picture of a dragon, one on each bracelet, which enhanced fire magic.

I really want him to like it. I want him to be happy after all.

* * *

 _Christmas Eve  
Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Gray's POV_

It's here. The Christmas party.

I hadn't been able to get much sleep, due to my increasing nervousness of giving Natsu the present. I'm planning on confessing my feelings as well, regardless of what Lisanna thinks. I have seen her a lot more in the guild and less with Natsu so hope that is an encouraging sign for me.

"Is everyone here?"

"YES!"

"Okay, let's get this party started then, brats" Makarov said.

Makarov always gave a mini speech before the Christmas party, keeping it short as he realised the impatience of the guild to party. He didn't really care that much for formalities anyway. I knew he wanted to party just as much as the rest of us.

We always had the Christmas party on the eve as Makarov always wanted us to spend Christmas day as a family or however else we wanted to.

I heard the sound of fireworks, signalling the start of the party. We'd always see fireworks just before the start and then, well…

 _Natsu's POV_

It's here. The Christmas party. I'm so excited, yet so nervous, to see Gray. I have been searching for a gift for him for a while. I eventually found a silver necklace attached to a pendant with magical properties. The pendant is coated with fire magic. It greatly increases resistance to fire, for example, enabling the wearer to shake off hot flames as if they were only mildly warm. The pendant is a dark red, and outlined with a dark orange. I believed, when I found it, that this gift would be perfect for Gray, as he had a major weakness when he came to heat.

Now to find him. These parties got hectic quickly so it's important to find him at the start.

I had just locked eyes with him, getting ready to head over but I didn't realise it got that busy that quickly.

I plan on confessing my feelings to him tonight. I hope he hasn't been discouraged by Lisanna. I planned to confess during the time I saved him last year, but before I got the chance, I was, believe it or not, interrupted by Lisanna. I guess her radar still worked.

I haven't been able to see him much lately, so hope that he's actually interested in me. I can't imagine what I would do if he wasn't.

"Move it Dragneel."

I looked around confused. I had locked eyes with Gray moments before, prepared to head over to him. I guess I must have been so lost in thought that I already got surrounded. Dammit.

I desperately called out, "Gray?"

 _Gray's POV_

"Natsu?"

I had been looking for him all evening. The crowds swamped him almost instantly. We locked eyes the second before, and I could tell he wanted to see me just as much.

"Dammit!" I cursed. This was starting to get ridiculous. Why did people always get in our way whenever I wanted to see him? It was especially important to see him this time.

"Natsu~" I heard Lisanna drawl. "Come over here~"

Was she drunk?

"OH MY GOSH EVERYONE LOOK, QUICKLY!" Mirajane screeched, "A BELOVED SHIP IS FORMING!"

 _…What?_

The crowd cleared for me to see…

"Natsu~ Just kiss me already~"

… Lisanna latched onto Natsu's arm, begging him for a kiss.

Natsu saw me looking over and pleaded with his eyes for me to help. I was about to head over, but,

"Gray~"

I felt something latch on to my arm.

"Cana?"

"Kiss me~"

Oh boy was she drunk.

I looked back at to Natsu. He turned away, hurt clear in his eyes.

 _No no no no this can't be happening._

"Gray~"

She's persistent, I'll give her that.

 _Natsu's POV_

"Natsu, come over here~"

"Lisanna, stop!" I exclaimed, "you're drunk, you don't know what you're doing!"

"But Natsu~"

She's been trying to kiss me all evening. It's an absolute nightmare. I only hope Gray hasn't seen this. I haven't been able to find him all evening to give him my gift. It seems as if nothing is going our way.

"OH MY GOSH EVERYONE LOOK, QUICKLY!" Mirajane screeched, "A BELOVED SHIP IS FORMING!"

The crowed cleared.

I looked over to the far side of the guild.

Yep. Gray was there. I exchanged eye contact with him, pleading silently for help.

He appeared to get the message and started to head over.

He stopped suddenly. I quickly saw why. Cana had latched onto him, and was trying to kiss him. Much to my relief, he still ploughed through the crowd, trying to get to me and ignoring Cana. He turned around momentarily, to push her away? I hoped at least.

"Gray~ You kiss so well~"

My heart stopped. _Gray's kissed Cana?_

"Natsu~"

What's the point anymore? Lisanna clearly likes me still, and Gray–

I shut off my thoughts of him as quickly as they came.

"Lisanna, you still okay?" I faced her.

"Yay!" she exclaimed.

We drew closer to each other.

 _Gray's POV_

I had turned for only a moment to push Cana off me, and when I saw Natsu again, I saw him full on making out with Lisanna.

"N-no."

Natsu pulled away from Lisanna and saw me. He seemed shocked.

"Gray?"

I turned away quickly and ran out of the guild, ignoring Mirajane's cackling about her 'beloved ship'

 _Natsu's POV_

I hadn't planned on full on making out with Lisanna, just a simple peck, but she was a ferocious kisser. I pulled away from her and looked over to Gray.

It hurt but as long as he was happy with Cana I would bear with it.

I locked eyes with him. I wasn't expecting that reaction. He looked absolutely distraught. His eyes were already brimming with tears. A few started to fall.

"N-no" he uttered.

Perhaps I wrongly assumed that Gray had kissed Cana? Everyone knew what a flirt she was after all, and how many people she _claimed_ to kiss.

"Gray?"

He ran out of the guild.

"YES! MY BELOVED SHIP!" Mirajane cackled. I ignored her.

"Gray!"

* * *

 _Year X782_

 _Natsu's POV_

 _…Gray_

His name has been the only thing on my mind, as of late. I'm so afraid I've screwed up everything with him. Over a simple mistake of all things. At least, I'd rather it was a mistake. Rather than him actually kissing Cana. His reaction certainly suggests that I made a mistake, assuming like I did.

"It's been so long since I've spoken to him. What should I do, Happy?"

"I don't know Natsu. He talks to me at least. Maybe I could pass on a message?"

A message. Would he appreciate that though?

"Is there any point though?" I asked. "He probably hates me now"

Maybe I should just try to dislike him? Mitigate my feelings? Surely there's no point anymore. Any chance I may have had has gone. I honestly don't know anymore. I really don't know how to feel about anything anymore. It's chaos. I'm concerned about Gray as well. I don't know how he feels. He's completely closed off to me since the Christmas party.

"Darn Lisanna!"

No. I shouldn't blame her for any of this. She let me go after Gray in the end. And at the party – she was drunk. I knew she wouldn't be able to control her actions. I'm the one who let her do what she did.

… Over a single mistake.

 _Gray's POV_

… It was bound to happen. Natsu doesn't like me. He never did. Any hope I thought I had was pointless. It's always been about Lisanna. As if I ever stood a chance.

* * *

 _Days later_

 _Natsu's POV_

"Natsu, did you eat all of my fish?"

"No, of course I didn't. Why would I do that?"

"Then how do you explain this?" he gestured angrily towards his now empty basket, previously holding fish.

Okay, he got me there. He can be really stubborn when he wants to be.

"Fine, I admit it. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you by catching you more fish?"

"Fine," he pouted.

"Natsu!"

"Oh hey Lis!"

We had been hanging out earlier, but she left. Now she was back, now accompanied by her siblings, walking quite a way behind her.

"HAHAHA SHIP!"

… Really? I face-palmed. I guess Lisanna never told her sister that I rejected her, but then I kissed her so I guess that would have been rendered void anyway.

The day after the Christmas party, Lisanna sought me out to apologise. It appears she remembered her actions from when she was drunk and felt immensely guilty. She didn't remember the part where we actually kissed, fortunately.

"Wow Mirajane's still at it?" Lisanna laughed lightly.

Lisanna appears as if she's in greater control of her emotions at least. Not forcing a relationship on me, knowing that I don't want one with her.

"Anyway, my siblings have invited me on an S-class job, so I'll be gone for a few days"

I looked at her curiously.

"It's to suppress the King of monsters if you're wondering" she said, cheekily.

I laughed, "I was wondering actually, so thanks for telling me."

My relationship with Lisanna has improved since she had stopped pursuing me romantically. I just wish I hadn't effectively sacrificed my relationship with Gray to gain this.

"Hey… Thinking about it, why don't I come with you guys?" I suggested.

At this point the other two Strauss siblings has turned up.

"Ha no way! A man should protect a family by himself!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Anyway, we should get going now Natsu, so I'll see you soon," Mirajane smiled at me.

I pouted. "Okay, see you soon."

"See you… Na-kun" Lisanna moved away quickly, blushing.

I gaped after their retreating backs.

'She hasn't called me that in ages. What brought this on?' I wondered.

* * *

 _A few days later_

 _Natsu's POV_

The week has passed slowly. There hasn't been much to do around the guild. All of the decent jobs had been taken by higher level mages and Gray… Well he's ignoring me as per usual. It still hurts; the constant rejection. The weather hasn't been helping with much either. It has been stormy all week. At least it was quiet enough in the guild.

The doors suddenly flung open.

"Someone help… Help us! Please!"

I jolted out of my seat.

"Mirajane?" I questioned.

Her voice was barely audible over the pounding rain.

"It's Li–"

Her voice was silenced by a sudden strike of thunder.

This scene seemed all too familiar to me.

"Why?"

Her voice sounded desperate now, riddled with tears.

"No…"

I froze, shocked. This scene seemed like the one from that nightmare I kept on having.

I heard a thud as she fell to the ground.

Elfman appeared behind her. He sobbed, "It-it's my fault."

I whimpered, already predicting what came next. I've had this nightmare many times.

"Lisanna… SHE'S DEAD!"

The guild was stunned into silence until after a few moments, loud sobbing was heard, and then spread through the entire guild hall.

"WHY?"

* * *

 _The following week_

 _Gray's POV_

No. This cannot have happened. Just because I hate Natsu being with Lisanna, that does not mean I wanted her to die. I'd rather Natsu be happy than anything else. No matter how painful for me. Now she'd dead and there's nothing I can do. I felt incredibly guilty as well. The tiny part of me that felt glee when the news was revealed. Nobody should feel happy in the slightest as a result of such a tragic event. I've berated myself constantly since then, avoiding everyone, but especially Natsu. I hoped to be able to comfort him but wasn't sure how. It's been a week and I've finally decided to show myself. It's the day of her funeral after all. I hadn't even consider skipping out on it. That would be completely twisted of me, considering everything.

 _Natsu's POV_

The time has come. After a shocking and numb week, it was time for Lisanna's funeral.

I've been crying for days. She meant a lot to me; she was a great friend. Now… I feel as if I have no one I could trust anymore.

"Natsu?"

Happy's voice.

He'd been in a worse state than me.

"Is everything going to be okay?"

"I don't know Happy, I really don't know" I replied.

Any reassurance I offered him was false after all. Considering I also felt dreadful.

 _Gray's POV_

The funeral had passed quietly, with Makarov and the Strauss siblings giving eulogies and a few minutes of mourning between each speech. We made sure to celebrate her life as well. I found it interesting that her relationship with Natsu was never mentioned, but that's something I'm grateful for.

Regarding Natsu. He hadn't turned up. I suppose that's understandable as he would be grieving a significant amount.

I heard rumours that he had dug his own grave for her, near the shelter that they had raised Happy in, so I resolved to visit him later.

After wandering for a bit, I finally came across the shelter.

As I rounded the final turning I spotted Natsu and Happy.

"Lis… Why?"

I feel awful. As if this is something I really shouldn't be intruding on. I continued walking.

"Natsu?" I called as I approached him.

When I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his slender frame.

"I'm sorry"

"What do _you_ want Ice-Stripper?" he turned and glared at me, still sniffling.

I flinched from his harsh tone.

I reasoned it had to be because of her death, but me avoiding him couldn't have helped with his mood either.

"Natsu… Please forgive me."

His expression changed to one of confusion.

Happy had left by this point, seeking some time to grieve alone.

Natsu stared at me pointedly.

"I should have been here for you" I explained, "regardless of my personal feelings."

"Gray?"

I gazed into his eyes.

"I'll always be there for you no matter what" I said with conviction.

"Gray" Natsu repeated. "Th-thank you."

I smiled at him. "I've even got a fish for Happy."

Natsu's face lit up. "He'll be pleased to hear that."

I smiled softly.

"Natsu I–" I cut myself off. Now wasn't the time to confess. I'll see you at the guild okay?

That was too close for comfort.

 _Natsu's POV_

I watched as Gray walked away.

 _What was he going to say?_

Oh well. I'm just relieved that things seem to be looking better with him.

"I want… his happiness."

* * *

 **Author's notes** : That's the chapter, I hope you enjoyed.

Natsu: Lisanna… ;-;

Gray: …

Me: Okay, I feel really bad now. Come on guys, don't worry about it. Things aren't as dark as they seem. Who knows what the future holds?

Natsu: *glares at me*

Me: *gulps*

* * *

I'd like to thank AlexandriiaaM, ArnciaCielo27 and 02lw17 for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for the support! I appreciate it.

 **Kori no Koibito** : Haha Lisanna though. I know, I really feel sorry for Gray sometimes. ;-;  
Hehe. :P  
Thank you for the review!

 **GOATMEN** : Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear that.  
Thank you for the review!

Thank you all for reading; I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the sad parts. Things will be more positive shortly, you can count on that. Please favourite/follow and review; I'd really appreciate it. See you!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Gray's POV_

"Natsu, put me down!"

It had been quiet earlier. Blissfully so. I arrived at the guild and was just about to eat my usual breakfast, until,

"Gray~" I heard Natsu call in an eerily cheerful manner.

"Oh, h-hey Natsu," I said, the stutter being as present as always.

"I have something to show you~"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Huh? W-wait, Natsu," I shouted, but to no avail. I felt myself being lifted until I was lying flat on Natsu's shoulders.

"Natsu, put me down!"

He turned his head upwards and looked at me, sticking his tongue out. "What, is _my_ ice-princess scared of heights?"

I started. 'Did he just call me _his_?"

"I-if I'm your princess, then at least carry me like one…" I murmured.

Things with Natsu have been going well for the last couple of years. It's far from perfect though; we've been on frequent on and off icy terms since all that happened with Lisanna. I hadn't yet forgiven him for the time in which he kissed her but I try to not let my resentment show. I _think_ it was an accident at least. Natsu has been in a foul mood on many occasions since then, but he appears to be in a good mood today, at least.

 _Mavis, what am I saying?_

I looked away, hurt, already predicting rejection.

I'm never sure on Natsu's thoughts or feelings. He's closed off significantly since Lisanna's death, and barely even tells me anything anymore. I wonder about Happy's well-being, but he appears to be chirpy every time I see him in the guild.

"Okay, princess~"

I felt myself being lifted once more, and set down in Natsu's arms. He gazed down on me as I settled comfortably into his embrace.

"Are you comfortable now, Gray?" he smiled softly down at me.

My face heated up even more. I don't think it was possible for my heart to beat any faster than the extreme pace it was at.

"Y–" my throat locked. "Yeah, thank you, Nat–Natsu." I felt my face heat up even more. I only hoped he didn't notice.

We finally reached the exit of the guild. Fortunately, the guild had been fairly quiet as it was still early but a few did see us, which was embarrassing.

 _I wish it was always like this with Natsu…_ I sighed, hoping Natsu didn't notice my discomfort.

Natsu seemed to notice though. "What's up Gray?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing… Actually, where are we heading anyway? You never told me."

"O-oh yeah. We're heading on a mission. I think you'll like it. I've wanted to do something like this with you for ages," Natsu said, embarrassed.

I blushed. _A_ _mission… Just the two of us_.

"It's been so long since the last one. I've missed them in all honesty," I spoke aloud. "Thank you Natsu"

He grinned up at me in response.

"I've missed them too Gray."

I smiled at him.

"So what's the mission?" I asked.

"Well…"

* * *

 _X784  
Fairy Tail Guild_

"Hey Natsu~ Let's go on a mission~"

"Again? Give me a break Luce!"

… Lucy.

That name. The affectionate tone in which Natsu says it. The pain that tears through me every time I hear it.

Of all times she _had to_ speak, it was when I was reminiscing on _that_ mission with Natsu.

"But I need rent money Natsu~"

… I thought everything would get better with Natsu since the events in the last couple of years, and it did, for a bit. Then Lucy turned up. Natsu looked so happy when he brought her into the Guild. I was confused when I saw him enter like that, as it was quite unusual for him, but then I saw the reason why... Her.

I thought everything became hopeless with her arrival. Though despite everything, there's a part of me that refuses to give up.

"Natsu~"

I rolled my eyes.

 _Darn she can be annoying. Anyway, to get back to my reminiscing. The mission that happened last year, in X783_.

* * *

 _X783  
Hargeon_

"… Where are we exactly?" I sweat-dropped.

"Hargeon~!" Natsu exclaimed.

"And what are we doing here?"

"Being waiters."

"Um… Okay" I said, disappointed.

I had wanted this mission to be just the two of us, and serving as waiters didn't seem like we'd be seeing each other much and–

"Gray? Are you okay?"

"H-huh? Of course I am!"

"You don't look it" Natsu stated, unconvinced, his brow furrowing.

"N-no, I'm fine... Honestly."

"Hmm."

 _He's not going to let this go, is he?_

"F-fine. I just thought we'd be able to spend some time alone, together. That's all. But I should have realised that you don't want to be with me…" I rushed, my face shadowed.

"Gray," Natsu said, holding my head up and facing me. "You idiot!" He exclaimed, thumping me.

"H-hey! What was that for, Natsu?" I yelled, enraged.

"This was all just a joke! Our actual mission is on Mount Hakobe! We're going to be spending loads of time together!" He smiled at me, "But I'm touched that you worried."

I blushed, embarrassed.

"You'll find out our mission when we get there, 'kay?" he smiled at me again.

I nodded an affirmative. "Okay."

I started, only just realising.

"But we'll have to take transportation to get there! Are you sure you're okay with that?"

He looked at me, confused, "You're concerned about _me_? That's cute. And yes, I'll be fine. As long as I'm with you. Anyway, our ride is nearly here. We should get on it."

He started to run towards our destination.

"Wait!" I yelled, running after him.

I've not been sure if he's been okay with me since I was so cold to him in the last couple of years, but it's looking good for now.

* * *

"Natsu, it's our stop. Wake up~" I cooed.

"Eurgh. No... Stop shaking me. I don't want to get up. I wasn't sick until now so why do I have to get up? Jeez, just because you're cute, that doesn't mean you can get away with this, you know? … _Oh_ "

He shot up, realising he was talking to me.

As predicted, Natsu had been feeling fairly sick throughout the entire journey. So I let him lay on my lap. He appeared to calm down then, and even fell asleep. He was so adorable.

"I think you're cute too," I whispered, blushing. "Now let's get out at our stop"

I rushed out of the cart, hoping to hide my flushed face and rapidly beating heart, which I'm sure he could hear, with how loud it was being!

"So what's our mission anyway, Natsu?" I asked, curious.

"Ah, we just have to take care of a couple of Vulcans, that are travelling and annoying any nearby villages. And yes, some villages are _that_ reckless as to put their homes anywhere near this area," he answered.

"Okay, let's go then."

I sounded confident, but in honesty, was concerned for Natsu. After all, I knew he wasn't too great with freezing temperatures like this. At least that's how it was the last time I checked.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I questioned.

I turned around to see Natsu shivering a great amount.

"G-Gray, I-I'm… I'm fine" he managed to get out.

"Natsu? Did you take this mission with me, knowing that while I'd be fine, you'd find it hard to deal with?"

Really? Would Natsu go this far to spend time with me?

"I-I just wanted to spend some time with you, G-Gray…" he stuttered.

"You're just too cute," I said with confidence this time. "I'll cast a small spell to make it easier for you, at the least, is that okay?"

He nodded, too cold to speak.

While my main magic is Ice-Make, I do know some small variations of Ice magic, including magic to increase resistance to cold weather. I learnt it after Natsu joined the Guild… After I had started to realise my feelings for him and hoped to go on missions with him. This way I could take care of him if the situation required it.

"Woah, Gray, that spell really works! Thanks!" he exclaimed.

I smiled back at him.

"Let's do this mission, and then go somewhere else? L-like a da- Um, hanging out"

I cursed. Of course I didn't have the courage to ask him on a date.

"Sure," he grinned. "I'd love to go on a date with you," he winked at me.

I gaped at him in response. "U-um the mission." I turned away, blushing furiously. I heard a small chuckle behind me.

* * *

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

I sighed, wiping the sweat off my brow.

"That's the last of them Natsu" I said, relieved. "Now for our– Huh? Natsu?"

"Keep down. I smell something suspicious"

"Ha! Take that monster!"

 _Someone else took the mission?_

"I have taken you down, foul beast!"

"Dramatic much?" I smirked, glancing at Natsu.

His attention seemed to be focused elsewhere, however.

"Halt! No matter how many of you there are! I shall take you down as Eve– ahem. The Masked Mystery… Darn, nearly slipped up there"

I looked up to the new appearance. I laughed slightly. He looked fairly silly, with his sparkly mask tilted to the side slightly, presumably due to the Vulcan fights, and the tuft of blonde sticking up, astray.

"Hold it. We're people like you," I heard Natsu say.

"Yeah, that's right. Anyway, are you on a Vulcun-slaying mission like us?" I asked, approaching him.

"Yes. Wait," he gasped, "Could you be Gray Fullbuster?"

"Um… Yeah? What about it?"

"W-well, you, I, um… WE COULD DATE!" he exclaimed.

I could literally see the steam radiating from him.

"H-HUH?"

I panicked, realising that Natsu would have heard him.

"Natsu? Natsu!" I shouted, seeing him run off.

"We'll sort this later, okay? And my heart's already taken, got it _Masked Mystery_?" I mocked, too angry to care that I was being rude.

"Natsu, wait!... Natsu!" I called after him.

He finally started to slow down. He turned to me, his eyes brimming with tears.

 _What's with his reaction?_ I internally panicked. I became slightly hopeful despite this, almost to my dismay, due to feeling happy at Natsu's unhappiness.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked, angrily, sniffling slightly.

That took me by surprise. His extreme shivering, due to my spell having worn off making me even more concerned.

"U-um."

It's not like we're dating, and he doesn't even like me like that, surely? So what's up with his reaction?

"You _clearly_ want to be with _him_ " he snarled.

"What? No! I don't even know who he was!"

"…Really?"

I sighed. "Yes, that's the truth, Natsu."

"O-okay…"

At least he _seemed_ to believe me. Though he wouldn't catch my eyes.

"Anyway," I said, trying to change the topic, "why don't we get our reward? And then we can go from there"

"Okay."

* * *

"Only a Celestial Spirit Key? I don't have any use for this!" Natsu exclaimed, dismayed.

I cringed at his loudness. We were barely out of the village, so they were bound to have heard us.

"Seriously Natsu, calm! Who knows? Maybe you'll have use for it someday?" I reasoned.

"Hm… Maybe you're right. Besides, you let _me_ have the reward, Gray, which was super kind of you. I'll appreciate it for that reason at least," he grinned at me.

 _At least he appears to have cheered up_ , I thought, relieved. _He seems to have forgotten about our date though. Oh well. It was too much to hope for anyway. Like I even heard him correctly…_

"Gray, what's up? You look down"

"A-ack!" I yelled, shocked at Natsu's voice.

"Were you really that lost in thought?" he asked me in a cheeky tone.

"Nothing…" I murmured. "A-anyway, we should head back"

As if I have the confidence to ask him about the date.

He shrugged, but still looked concerned.

"Fine, but there's something I have to tell you," he said seriously.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to make a promise to you. No matter what, I'll always be there for you, understand? You are precious to me. You're _my_ ice-princess"

I blushed.

 _That's touching. Even using what used to be an insult in a new way like this. It's too much!_

"We'll go on that date someday," he teased.

As if my face could heat up anymore.

"Anyway," he started, seemingly dissatisfied by my lack of vocal response, though pleased with my physical response.

 _Like I could have spoken!_

"I really do wonder what to do with that Key," he pondered.

This was an interesting turning point.

"Natsu…"

* * *

 _Year X784  
Fairy Tail Guild_

"Natsu~"

"… I bet you know what to use that key for now, don't you" I murmured. I felt the first tears form.

"LUSHI"

I looked up to see Happy flying at top speed towards Lucy.

"Ha! Hey Happy! You're so cute as usual~"

"And you're just as fat!"

I face-palmed.

Happy has a habit on commenting on Lucy's weight, and to be honest, it's not like she's overweight or anything, Happy is just merciless.

"Darn cat!"

"Aw Happy, you know not to tease Luce like that! You don't want her to be mad at us after all"

"Okay Natsu~"

Jeez. What were they acting like anyway? Some sort of family? I thought I was supposed to be Happy's papa anyway… Not that I'd heard anything like that recently or _cared_. _Of course not_.

"Gray!"

My heart stopped. I turned my head slowly.

"N-Natsu?"

"Yeah! How've you been?" he grinned at me.

It felt as if my heart was exploding in my chest. I swear he _knew_ what his smile did to me, so pulled it off whenever possible. It's just too cute.

"Gray?"

I felt my face flush in embarrassment. I had been so busy getting excited over the fact that Natsu was talking to me, for what felt like the first time in forever, that I had yet to reply.

"Sorry Natsu!" I blurted out, "There's just been a lot on my mind. How have you been anyways?"

"I'm sure there has~" He teased, before shooting me a concerned glance. "You know you can always tell me if there's anything on your mind, right? I'm always going to be here for you," he said seriously, smiling at me tenderly, "and I've been alright thanks; even better after I talked to you of course."

I paused.

 _What does he mean by **that**?_

As if my heart could speed up any more.

"Thanks Natsu," I said sincerely, a happy expression on my features.

He grinned at me again.

"A-anyway," he looked away, with a slight blush. "I'm going to be going on a mission with Lucy for a bit, but I'll miss you. I honestly hope to see you soon." He turned to me again, with a soft smile.

Was he blushing at the thought of spending time with me or her?

"Natsu~! We'll be late for our mission on _Mount Hakobe_ " Lucy called.

I flinched. Of all places their mission _had to_ be, it was Mount Hakobe.

"Coming Lucy!" He replied instantly.

Lucy. I swear she knows how I feel about Natsu so always tries to interfere in our interactions. That's what I think at least. She's only been at the Guild for a short time but has caused so much disturbance between Natsu and I.

Natsu turned to me, seemingly with a sudden realisation. "Don't forget that promise I made to you Gray. You're cute." Natsu started moving when he started saying that, so I barely heard the last part.

I blushed for what felt like the hundredth time. I could have sworn I saw him blush as well, but maybe it was just my imagination?

But… Maybe I have a chance?

* * *

 **Author's** **notes** : That's the chapter done; I hope you enjoyed.

Sorry if Eve seemed a bit OOC. I wanted to make him quite the theatrical, at least in the year prior to when he was introduced.

And yes, Lucy is here! What are your thoughts Gray?

Gray: Um… I'm not sure what to think. Does Natsu like me?

Me: That'a classified information Gray. Who knows?

Gray: You are _so_ mean to me!

Me: Hehe. No I'm not… XD

* * *

I'd like to thank Kenpo2017 for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

 **Goddess of Night Eternal Faith** : Sorry about that; I felt bad writing it to be honest. Thank you so much for your kind words. ^^ I hope it was worth the wait. Thank you so much for the review. ^^

Thank you for reading and,

Gray: please follow/favourite/review to tell Wolv what you though; he'd really really appreciate it.

Me: Thank you Gray~ But yeah, please review! I'll see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _Year X784  
Hargeon Town_

 _Natsu's POV_

"Natsu~ We're going to miss him!"

"Okay Happy, I'm coming!"

So much has happened these last few years. From joining the guild, to going on missions, to… Gray. When I think about it, so much has revolved around him. What would I be without him? There's been some tough times, like that one café experience, and that Christmas party incident, but we seem to have mostly pulled through… But then, it's not like we're dating, or as if he likes me like _that_.

"Natsu!"

"Ah! Sorry Happy!"

I always get distracted the moment I think of Gray… Which is frequently. My mind goes blank of everything else and all I can think of is his handsome face. It makes me want to see him so badly.

Happy and I had come here hoping to find Igneel. We were praying that he would actually be here, as we'd heard rumours about him being here, and been needing to see him. Him having disappeared on me years ago, I'd been looking for him since. The journey here was awful though, as the only way to get here was train, so I was especially desperate to see him.

Getting to this point in the first place was thanks to Gray though. After so many years of trying and failing to find Igneel, I was losing hope. I heard the rumours of a 'Salamander' in town and Gray was the one to persuade me to take a chance. He knows how much finding Igneel means to me after all.

I thought back to the conversation.

 _"Natsu, hey!"_

 _"Oh, hey Gray! What's up?"_

 _"Nothing much, I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem down"_

 _He looks concerned. I felt my heart rate quicken._

 _'His concerned face is the cutest thing ever! And to think he cares that much…'_

 _"Natsu?"_

 _"H-huh? Yeah?" I questioned, embarrassed._

 _That's happened too often. He does something I find cute and then I'm lost in my own fantasy. Meanwhile, he's trying to get my attention and I am completely clueless._

 _"Um, you didn't reply. And when I tried to get your attention, you appeared to be off in your own world" he chuckled._

 _"Haha," I laughed nervously._

 _"So, are you okay? I overheard earlier. I thought you'd be overjoyed with the news of Igneel, but you seem to be down…"_

 _"I-I'm alright, I think," I said glumly, "It's just that I've been searching for so long and all my leads have led to nothing so far"_

 _"It's not like you to give up," Gray whispered in my ear, coming closer to me. I felt him embrace me from behind. "You're normally fired up. And if this rumour leads to nothing, then that's okay, just go for the next one. Don't give up! I'm here for support as well. Now get going. Find Igneel!" he slapped me on the back._

 _"Ow!" I cried. Not that it hurt that much. Me saying that was mainly playful._

 _"Ha! As if that hurt you. Anyway, are you going?"_

 _"Yeah," I replied. Not willing to face him though, due to my blazing cheeks. We hadn't hugged like that, or at all, in so long, so having done it, I was so happy!_

 _"Alright! I'm all fired up!"_

 _"That's what I like to hear," he smiled at me._

"Are you here to see the famous Salamander?" I heard a girl speak, breaking me out of my reminiscing.

My ears perked up at that.

"Hey, do you know where the Salamander is?" I called over.

"Yeah, he's just there." she pointed to where a massive group of fangirls were clustered.

 _Wow, Igneel's sure become popular with the ladies_. I smirked to myself.

"Let's go see him Happy! You excited?" I grinned.

"Yeah!" he beamed. "I've always wanted to see your dad!"

"Awesome, here we go!" I exclaimed as I launched myself through the mass amount of bodies blocking the way.

Finally. After years of searching,

"Igneel! It's been so long– huh? Who are you?"

My excitement quickly faded as I saw that the 'Salamander' was not Igneel but actually a normal person.

"Natsu, is that Igneel?" Happy asked innocently.

"No…" I said despondently. "Let's go."

"Halt."

"What?" I snapped, turning to the fake Salamander.

"Do you want my autograph?"

"No," I stated. "Anyway, bye, fake Salamander"

I turned to leave, not prepared for the mass abuse that was to come.

"Natsu, watch out–"

Happy's voice was cut off by the voices screaming mass murder, "Don't talk to the Salamander like that!

After a few minutes of being the fangirls' personal punching bag, them getting tired of my endurance. I managed to pull myself out from under the seething bodies. They seemed to be confused and less convinced of their actions the further they got away from that fake as well, which was strange.

"Ouch," I groaned. "Those girls sure threw some punches"

"You got beaten by a bunch of girls, Natsu," Happy teased.

"Happy, it was unexpected, I normally would have won–"

"Um, excuse me," a voice interrupted.

"Yes?" I asked, turning to face the speaker.

"Thank you for saving me from that guy. He was using a Charm magic. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't saved me," she said timidly.

"Uh, sure!" I responded hesitantly, not realising what I'd done to help.

"Can I get you a reward at all?"

I was stopped from speaking by my stomach growling. I looked up, embarrassed.

 _A few minutes later_

"So, Lucy, you want to join a Guild?" I said between mouthfuls.

She'd finally been able to tell me her name after I stopped drooling over the menu in the restaurant she'd pulled me into, which safe to say, took a while.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily. You could practically see the stars in her eyes. "I'm not sure which one yet, but there's some, like Fairy– Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Huh?" I responded, "Did you say something?"

I heard her growl something like stupid guys and their food, before she asked, "Earlier, who were you looking for?"

"Oh, my dad. He's a dragon," I stated.

"... Hm," she pondered for a moment. "Wait! Why would a dragon be here?!" she yelled. She then stated, "Jeez… Anyway, I've got to go now. I've got things to do. Thanks for helping me earlier."

"Okay, bye."

I finished my mouthful, "So what did I do to help her, Happy?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But anyway, you _looooove_ her" he teased.

I sighed. "I don't know who she is Happy! Besides. I like… Gray." I blushed.

Happy snickered in response.

"A-anyway, what shall we do for the rest of the day?" I started to ask Happy, until I overheard,

"Are you going to the Salamander's ship party later? I heard he's from Fairy Tail!" a girl spoke.

I glanced over to the girl conversing about the fake, and frowned. "Fairy Tail?"

 _That evening_

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"You call yourself a mage?" I mocked the man on the floor. "You're nothing."

After I heard about the ship party, I tracked it down and crashed it, naturally. I overheard the fake talking about some slave business and I heard Lucy's cry. That was enough for me to break in and get prepared to beat him up.

I managed to forget that we were on a ship though. Needless to say, that didn't go well.

Fortunately, Lucy managed to get the ship onto land, somehow, and I got the chance to show the fake his place.

"The name's Natsu, _I'm_ the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Don't forget it," I sneered.

Lucy gasped, "You're part of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, wanna join?" I grinned.

"You bet! But wait… You went overboard!" she gestured to the destroyed port.

"Hehe… Run!" I exclaimed, noticing the officials.

 _Gramps is going to kill me… Again!_ I chuckled.

Moments later, we reached the Guild. "Gramps! We're back!"

"Why you, you brat! I heard what you did to the port in Hargeon. How do you expect me to pay for this?" Makarov yelled.

Yep. He was mad.

I sniggered.

"Brat! Wait until I get to you! Wait. Who's that behind you? I don't recognise her"

"Oh, her?" I gestured to Lucy. "This is Lucy. She wants to join"

That part, Makarov ignored. Instead he was drooling like a pervert.

"Jeez. Why does _he_ have this reaction? I haven't even done anything. Why couldn't it work on that shop owner!" Lucy complained.

Not that I had any idea what she was on about.

"Hey, Natsu, you're back!" Gray exclaimed happily, looking overjoyed. That changed soon enough though. The second he saw Lucy. "Um, hi"

He sounded disheartened.

"Gray, it's not what you–" I hurried.

"As long as you're happy Natsu," he murmered. I barely heard him and before I got the chance to speak, he'd already disappeared from my sight.

"Gray…"

"So this is Fairy Tail, huh?" I heard Lucy say. I ignored her.

"Hey, Elfman, you want to fight?" I shouted.

"Man!" he responded in agreement.

As long as I had someone to vent my frustrations out on.

"Eek!" Lucy shrieked.

The fight between Elfman and I ended up taking out most of the Guild and as expected, Makarov lectured us several times.

As the dust was settling from the fight, Lucy exclaimed happily, "Natsu~ I got my Guild Mark!"

"Nice, Luigi" I said, not even looking at her.

I wasn't exactly in the mood because of earlier.

"Hey, you could act a bit happier! And that isn't my name! It's Lucy! L-U-C-Y!"

"Hmpf" I muttered. I'd be happier as soon as I could speak to Gray.

I looked over to Gray's usual corner of the Guild. Even after all this time, he hadn't fully opened up to us completely. ...Not even me. So still kept a lot to himself. Hence why that spot was his favourite. Nobody really went over there. "Aha!"

I was successful. I spotted a glimpse of dark hair, heading towards the Guild's exit.

"Gray, wait!" I called, ignoring Lucy's cries of protest behind me.

"What do _you_ want?" he grimaced.

I locked gazed with him. Had he been… crying?

"Listen," I started, "I don't know what you thought happened earlier, but I swear, she just wanted to join the Guild. I just led the way. There's nothing between us…" I said quietly.

 _... Why am I even protesting? ... His tears were probably for something else anyway, surely? But what?_ I contemplated.

"Natsu"

I looked up. I began, "Gray– Oompf" the air left my lungs due to Gray's body colliding with mine.

"Natsu," he repeated, embracing me.

"Gray…" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him. "You're so cute"

Before I could stop myself, I found myself kissing the top of his head gently.

"Natsu?"

That took me out of my daydream.

"Ack!" I yelled, realising what I'd done, "gotta go, bye!"

I only hoped he didn't see my intense blush.

* * *

 _X784  
Fairy Tail Guild  
A few days later_

It's been a few days since Lucy's joined the Guild, and we're already about to head on our first mission. It seems Happy's gotten attached to her… At least to teasing her, and he begged me to take her on as my team partner.

Our first mission was at Mount Hakobe. It wasn't an official one, as such, but it carried great importance. Macao had apparently gone missing when fighting some Vulcans so Lucy and I were going to the rescue. I could never turn my back on reuniting someone with their dad after all.

We'd stopped by the Guild quickly to gather some supplies before leaving. I was hoping I'd see Gray anyway. I hadn't seen him much since the last time, the day when Lucy joined the Guild, and it was driving me crazy.

Lucy and Happy were arguing as per usual, while I was trying to spot Gray.

"There!"

I headed over to Gray.

I'd thought seriously about confessing to Gray the next time I saw him, but now my confidence was wavering.

"Gray!" I greeted.

He faced me, "N-Natsu?"

"Yeah! How have you been?" I grinned at him.

I waited for a response. He appeared to be in his own world though. I sniggered. _I can tease him about this later._

"Gray?"

He looked startled. "Ah, sorry Natsu!" he blurted. "There's just been a lot on my mind. How have you been anyways?"

"I'm sure there has," I teased, mentally celebrating at his cute flustered expression. I then shot him a concerned glance. "You know you can always tell me if there's anything on your mind, right? I'm always going to be here for you," I said seriously, smiling at him tenderly, "and I've been alright thanks; even better after I talked to you of course"

"Thanks Natsu," he said sincerely, a happy expression gracing his features.

I grinned at him.

"A-anyway," I looked away with a slight blush. "I'm going to be going on a mission with Lucy for a bit, but I'll miss you. I honestly hope to see you soon." I turned to him again, with a soft smile.

"Natsu~ We'll be late for our mission on _Mount Hakobe_ " Lucy called.

I flinched, hoping Gray hadn't heard that. I could never forget the time we went there, after all.

"Coming, Lucy!" I replied, trying not to notice the pained expression Gray had.

I turned to Gray, with a sudden realisation. He needed to know.

"Don't forget that promise I made to you, Gray. You're cute" I started moving as I said that, hoping he didn't hear the last part, and hoping he didn't notice my blush.

 _I'll see you soon, Gray_.

* * *

 **Author's notes** : That's the chapter done, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will include the first mission that Natsu and Lucy go on!

Gray: *glares at me*

Me: Um… Are you going to say anything?

Gray: *mutters incomprehensible words* … Wolv… Lucy… Destroy…

Me: … He looks mad. Natsu, help me?

Natsu: *glares at me* you made Gray upset.

Me: … How many times do they have to be mad at me? ;-;  
Everything will be fine, I promise!

Natsu: It'd better!

Me: *sweats nervously*

* * *

I'd like to thank Willow-Bane for following, Ciena339 for adding this to your favourites, and Ibaipeyaoi for following and adding this to your favourites. Thank you so much for your support! I appreciate it.

 **Kori no Koibito** : Gray is very pessimistic, and Natsu is the oblivious character we all know and love. XD I have plans for them. XD It shouldn't be too long though haha. Thank you so much for the review! ^^

 **Sarah (Guest)** :Thank you, I really appreciate it. ^^ I prefer Gratsu to be honest. Thank you so much for the review! ^^

 **Ibaipeyaoi** : Thank you, I really appreciate it. ^^ Thank you so much for the review! ^^

Thank you so much for reading and,

...

*ahem* No? You two are too mad to do me a favour, huh?  
Hopefully they forgive me soon.

Please follow/favourite/review, I'd really, really appreciate it!

Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. What you liked/what you thought I could do better on. Any kind of comment. I want to make my writing the best for the readers after all. ^^

See you soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes:** I am so so sorry for the late upload! Things have just been so hectic, but I will always try to upload as soon as I can.

I have been thinking that I may be editing some of the earlier chapters. At the least, I'll be making grammatical and structure/layout edits; to make it look better. I'll let you know when I do, but otherwise let's continue. ^^

I hope Gray and Natsu aren't too mad at me.

You may have noticed I've added a bit to the summary; this is just to make things within the story clearer, and I hope it does and that you like it.

Okay, on with the chapter! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any characters.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _X784  
Fairy Tail Guild  
A few days after the Daybreak mission_

 _Natsu's POV_

Staring. That's all I'm doing. Funny, huh? I, the great Salamander, am totally smitten with Magnolia's resident Ice Block. Not that he knows… Of course he doesn't. Despite everything, I swear he's acting just as clueless as before. As if nothing had happened? But who knows where my own thoughts end and the reality sets in?

Despite what Happy may say about me, I'm a thinker. At least, when it's regarding Gray. I couldn't be otherwise! He drives me crazy, but it's so good. I want to get closer to him, so I brawl with him? … _That time_. It's never mentioned anymore – just what happened to the experience of X783; at Mount Hakobe? Ah, maybe I'm overthinking; I should probably calm. Happy's right when he says it's better when I don't overthink. Circumstances get needlessly complicated!

But anyway. Not too much to worry about. Not at all. Perhaps I'll just go back to my staring. Wait. That sounds undeniably creepy. Perhaps I shall dub it as admiring? Hm. Interesting. Now I'm thinking on this topic. How quick my mind can be to change the agenda. At least when I've been thinking about Gray. I worry so much about his thoughts and feelings, and what _I_ can do to affect them! Call me melodramatic.

Huh? Did he notice me? Did he glance over in my direction? No. I must have imagined it. Why would he be concerned with how… I'm doing anyway? A bustling environment. People milling about everywhere. It's only natural he wouldn't have noticed me.

I thought it would be fine, our reward from the mission at Mount Hakobe that time; the key ultimately falling into my hands. What to do with it? Those were my initial thoughts. But then I found Lucy! Ah! A friend to give it to. Perfect. Though thinking about it now, perhaps giving that key to Lucy was a bad idea.

"ARGH" a cry of utter aggravation, my hands wringing through my usually beautifully-moulded spiky hair. Not today though. Too much on my mind.

That's at least two missions with Lucy so far, albeit only a single "official" one. Rescuing Macao from Mount Hakobe and that whole, was it Kaby… something? drama. Now that was an interesting tale to tell. I'll bet that Lucy will appreciate me spreading some badass rumours about her. Ha!

As to Mount Hakobe, we'd gotten there as quickly as we could as soon as we heard the news about what happened to Macao; I'd never want someone to be separated from their dad after all. I know the feeling, and it's too painful.

When we arrived, after looking around for Vulcans for a bit, the first thing that came to mind was " _The Masked Mystery_ ". I shuddered in memory of him. That experience with him, back when I was here with Gray, was all too recent, even if there had been months between now and then. I hated that occurrence; it broke my heart to even think about Gray together with someone else. Yep. Totally smitten, I am. Happy feels the need to remind me every morning, the mischievous cat that he is.

Whilst in the snowy region, another thing that came to mind, was the degree to which I flirted with Gray when we were on that mission last year. When I properly thought about what I did, embarrassment hit me like a storm, because I don't even know, I especially didn't know back then, if he even likes me back! Some may call me oblivious, but _I'd know_ if Gray liked me like that.

I don't even know where I got that confidence from, back then. _Sure_ , I am the cocky and sometimes described as, much to my annoyance, arrogant, Salamander, but when it comes to Gray… Yeah. I'm a nervous wreck. At least now I am. It's like my feelings for him have transformed me into something weird as I've been growing up.

A shake of my head, out of pure exasperation due to my thoughts.

As a result of my deep thoughts on my experience at Mount Hakobe with Gray, I nearly walked off a cliff… Several times… Literally every one we came across. Which was like, maybe every five steps? Yeah. Happy made sure to tease me about that, and Lucy sure fangirled about the blush I _apparently_ had on my features, when she asked me what I was thinking about, and I _naturally_ was thinking of Gray at that _exact moment_.

More exasperation fuelling my thoughts.

That particular experience, of me being lost in thought, on Mount Hakobe, was nothing compared to what happened when we actually encountered the Vulcans. One of the Vulcans seemingly remembered being defeated by Gray, or me, whoever it was. Gray and I had an ongoing playful argument of who took out the most Vulcans for a while. This was all cool, until the Vulcan shouted, after pointing at me and gaping, (honestly, I swear it echoed across the whole mountain) well to quote – not that there's much to quote as you know, they can't speak so fluently as that – "YOU! MALE! OTHER!" no, that wasn't the worst part, "BOYFRIEND!"

Yep. That insanely embarrassing thing it felt the need to say… Explaining that wasn't fun. I merely played it off, like, "he must have been talking about someone else?" though my utterance surpassing my sadness at the fact that Gray wasn't, and unfortunately still isn't, my boyfriend, seemed fake and shallow. Lucy seemed to believe me, but Happy looked at me with an odd mixture of mischief, but also sympathy. Weird for that cat.

Regardless, there were a few more of the Vulcans remaining after that particular one, who safe to say, got taken out by me within a second of the utterance, "boyfriend". A few of the Vulcans jumped at us, and Lucy, scared, presumably due to her lack of mission experience, let out an ear-piercing shriek, and latched onto me as if I was her guardian angel, saviour, rescuer, well… Whatever it was. I was pretty miffed that she did that, to care that much on what she viewed me as. After all, I only want physical contact like that from Gray. No one else. Sure, hugs for the family all around, but especially intimate contact? Gray only. No question.

As long as Lucy doesn't act "lovey-dovey". I would hate that. I don't want to toy with her feelings, and most of all, I don't want Gray to get hurt… Not that he would. I mean, I know he _seemed_ to care, if our time on Mount Hakobe is anything to believe, but… Maybe it's just me getting my hopes up? ARGH what even happened to that whole "date" thing? …This is a difficult situation. I'm confused. Needlessly complex, this is. I bet Happy would have a laughing fit if he knew what I was feeling right now.

Jeez. Like she had the right to be so scared in that fight anyway. Technically only startled, but that's beside the point. I suppose I'm being a bit harsh out of pure bitterness at her hugging action. Couldn't she have attacked Happy instead? I was already miffed enough at that point anyway. Of course, this being related to that cat and him mocking me while walking. Especially after that whole Vulcan incident. It started with my being deep in thought, and went along the lines of:

' _Well, we've rescued Macao. As long as Lucy forgets_ _ **everything**_ _she heard from that Vulcan, all is cool. I don't get her if I'm honest. Our meeting that is. Apparently I broke her out of this love spell from that fake Salamander? Yeah, right! As if. I have a feeling that was supposed to mean something different, but doesn't she know my heart's already taken? At least, she has yet to explain it any other way. Happy helped with nothing with his constant teasing. Speaking of that cat…'_

 _I glanced over to where Happy was insulting Lucy, as per usual. 'Not even teasing for her, just plain, blunt, insulting. That's all it can be called. He constantly comments on her weight. Sure, he may not be fully serious when insulting her, but that doesn't mean it's nice of him. I don't know who he gets that habit from! Though_ _ **technically**_ _I'm the one who raised him. That doesn't mean I say things like that to others though… Well, except for in fights. They are in territory of their own.'_

 _I felt my forehead crinkle with thought. This was where Happy decided to interrupt me, of course._

" _Natsu~"_

 _I opted to nod in his direction instead of giving a verbal response._

" _Since when are you_ _ **that**_ _deep in thought? Lucy and I have been calling you for_ _ **ages**_ _."_

 _I glared over at Happy and exclaimed incredulously, "hey! I can think too; you know?"_

" _No~" he teased in reply._

 _Merciless, that cat is. I glared once more in his direction. He merely snickered in response, to which I rolled my eyes._

 _Lucy watched our exchange with a half bemused and half exasperated expression. Despite her obvious interest in the exchange, however, she chose that moment to complain. "Guys~ Okay, can we_ _ **actually**_ _head back now – it's just a bit cold."_

 _Sarcasm much? Very unappreciated. I mean, she was hiding, at least attempting to, inside her clock thing, for the whole time we were here anyway! Really, Lucy? You're part of Fairy Tail now! We can take the cold!... Well, mostly… Depends. … Anyway._

" _This mission is almost complete," I called out, "…Let's just get back to the Guild, okay?"_

' _This constant complaining is driving me crazy. Besides… I want to see Gray.' I concluded in my mind, even forming a mental pout._

We got back to the guild in decent enough time after that. I was overjoyed to see Macao reunited with Romeo. It did instigate a slight pain within me, as it reminded me of my lost father, but I ignored it, in favour of being happy for the duo in front of me. _Igneel will be found, and it's best to be happy at the scene in front of me_ , were my thoughts.

We were soon offered a reward by several of the Guild members, who were similarly overjoyed to see Macao back at the Guild, and reunited with his son, but I declined, much to Lucy's dismay. A reward isn't needed for that sort of mission. I'd reunite a father and son, especially those who are part of our Guild family, any day. Lucy's complaining was really annoying me at this stage though, and the mention of reward reminded me of that Celestial Key thingy I received as a reward though, and did nothing with. It would be a perfect gift for Lucy.

I spoke to Lucy, "I've got a gift for you, just hold steady."

I ignored her inquisitive and surprised gaze, and headed to where I kept the key. I passed by Gray on my way out, which made my heart leap for joy, but he turned away, his face over-shadowed, before I could say a thing.

I prepared to go after him, but he disappeared before I could say a word. Blinking away the fresh tears, unwillingly formed in my eyes subsequent to that display, I headed out to my house, wanting to at least make another _friend_ happy. That was just an excuse though. As if I could play-off Gray's action, as if it was nothing.

I retrieved the Celestial Key from my house and prepared to return to the Guild. When I got there, I saw a sight I was certainly not expecting, nor hoping, to see. Gray fighting, with anyone he could come across, in the Guild.

Unable to process, I walked slowly across the Guild towards Lucy, my eyes barely leaving the sight of Gray.

"Who's next?"

Gray's voice… Filled with unbridled anger. Was it my imagination, or did he glance over at me, face laden with anguish?

I eventually reached Lucy and robotically handed her the key. "Here, I'd thought you would like this". This was spoken in complete monotone. An instant verbal onslaught from her ensued.

"A Celestial Spirit Key? Oh! This one is super rare as well! There's only a few of this Key! Th-thank you, Natsu! Though… I am curious. Where did you get this key?!"

Chatter. Chatter. The utmost excitement clear in her voice. She went on and on. I suppose I should have been glad that she liked my gift; I like making friends happy. I was too distracted by Gray though. _Gray…_

 _Wait. Where is he going?_ I thought, startled. He can move too fast for the untrained eye, but he forever captivates mine.

Utter destruction in the Guild hall. Boy, Makorov will be angry about that when he comes back. Ice everywhere.

"Gray?" A sense of desperation in my tone. He was gone though. And Lucy, as seemingly insensitive as she is, whisked me off on another mission before I could utter a word. "Mr. Kaby or something-or-other". There and back, almost dream-like, and here I am now. Staring. That's all I'm doing. Like I care much what mission it was. Not when… _Gray_.

* * *

 _X784  
The day Natsu leaves for the Daybreak mission._

 _Gray's POV_

It's been so lonely without Natsu around, riling up everyone for a fight at any moment's notice. Not that I'd admit that out loud. I'm still raw about that whole – mission at Mount Hakobe – _of all places_ , thing. But admittedly it is to save Macao, a part of our family, and therefore I would have also gone in a heartbeat. I just need to make sure to never mention that Macao _needed_ saving because otherwise he, or his kid Romeo, would _attempt_ to knock me out.

I can't believe I feel like this, if I'm honest. It's not like Natsu's been gone for that long. I'm just worried. About Lucy… I don't want a repeat. But then, I feel guilty for even saying so. It's Natsu's choice who he dates, after all. Besides, what happened before, with Lisanna, was an utter tragedy, no matter what anybody says about it. The fact that I ever felt anything but sadness… ARGH. Feelings are so complex; so controlling. It's an utter nightmare. It's frustrating.

I do view Lucy as her own person though, and I'm sure she's lovely. I'm just on edge. I just don't ever want to lose Natsu to _some person_. And there we go. Feelings of bitterness and resentment that cause one to roll their eyes. A lot. Feelings can really suck sometimes. I need to try and befriend Lucy. Or something. Maybe that way it will be less painful when she takes Natsu away from me. Wait. Am I being melodramatic? I'm sure someone, if I told them, would say that I am.

I haven't told anyone about my feelings for Natsu though. There's no way I would. There's somethings I'll never be open about. In the past, I wasn't even open to _myself_ about my feelings for Natsu.

But anyway. That's that. Perhaps I should take a mission to distract myself from Natsu's absence. Maybe. But I don't want to miss him when he comes back. What if he leaves again instantly, and I completely miss my chance to see him? I don't want that. So maybe I shall wait. Maybe...

"Everyone! We're back! Romeo, come see your dad!"

Now that brought my ears to attention. Good thing I hadn't chosen that moment to leave. For…

"Natsu, you're back!"

Yes. As Romeo exclaimed happily. Natsu was back.

I watched the scene of reuniting between Macao and Romeo, with a glowing happiness. I saw a slight shadow pass over Natsu's face, presumably because this scene reminded him of his missing father, before it was replaced by the beautiful grin that had been just prior gracing his features.

Everything was going well, until he started being offered rewards. While that was fine, what happened next was not. A spark of inspiration seemed to hit him, and he spoke _eagerly_ to Lucy.

"I've got the perfect gift for you. Just hold steady," he said to her.

My body went cold… Colder than usual. Failed humour in attempt to escape from the pain gripping my heart, much? I knew exactly what he was going to give her.

As he left, instead of patiently waiting for him to come back, I instantly launched myself into a fight, using any means to try to avoid this pain. The first victim was Elfman, of course. A single punch sent him flying. Pathetic.

… Which is not what I'd normally call him. He's a strong and proud man. I'm just in a bad mood, okay? This would be why I'm being far more aggressive than usual.

"Who's next?" my voice in a battle cry, elements of anguish hidden within.

I noticed Natsu had just come back, and I risked an agonised glance at him. He appeared to be completely focused on Lucy though.

 _Why did you lie to me? Don't lie to me! That time on Mount Hakobe – that was just a lie! What exactly do you gain from this, Natsu? Toying with my feelings like this? I love you, dammit!_ My thoughts were uncontrollable.

"Here, I thought you'd like this."

Natsu's voice. Filled with glee. I punched another person, not caring who, or if they were even in the fight.

"A Celestial Spirit Key? Oh! This one is super rare as well! There's only a few of this Key! Th-thank you, Natsu! Though... I am curious. Where did you get this key?!"

Oh, he'll tell you, alright. He'll tell you _all about it_ … I've had it. I stormed out of the guild, before anyone could stop me, leaving broken tables and chairs in my wake. Makarov _will_ be mad about the mess, when he gets back.

"Natsu! Let's go this mission!" Lucy yelled above the noise.

"H-huh?"

Don't _act_ so confused, Natsu. It's clear what's going on here.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"LUSHI, WAIT FOR ME!"

Happy going as well. Like a _family_.

I realised I was eavesdropping, albeit unintentionally, and needed to go _now_.

"Gray?"

Natsu, feigning desperation in his voice?

 _Enjoy your mission with Lucy. Bye._

* * *

 **Author's notes:**... I feel I've been mean.

Gray: Damn right! What's wrong with you?

Me: Are you… okay? Hehe… hehe.

Gray: *glares*

Me: *mind wanders* (Thinking about it, Natsu's _oblivious_. XD)

Gray: *continues glaring*

Me: *back* Okay, well. Gray currently hates my guts, unsurprisingly, and being honest. Wow. Gray, way to blow things out of proportion. But anyway. Things will improve, there's no question about that (Natsu will have my head if they don't, that's for sure).

Gray: What was that?

Me: N-nothing! *whistles innocently*

Gray: Tch.

Me: A-anyway. Thanks so much for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologise again for the late upload. I'll always try to upload as soon as I can.

* * *

I'd like to thank Gremalian, GratsuFanatic and ahealybrady (sorry, it wouldn't let me put in the full username, so I had to abbreviate; I hope that's okay) for following and adding this to their favourites. Thank you so much for the follows and favourites! I really do appreciate it!

In the circumstance of, if I've missed anyone – I'm honestly so sorry! And I've not being keeping track of username changes or anything, either, so may have repeated myself, I'm not sure. Regardless, I honestly do appreciate you following and the like – I need to sort out my emails! And I shall! I shall also make a note of dates and the like, to keep on top.

I'm very grateful to all of my reviews, follows and favourites so far! It means the world to me. Thanks so much and I hope to see you soon! ^^

If you have any questions or comments about the chapter; anything that came to mind, or any thoughts on the chapter, please leave a review to let me know. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Constructive criticism is also welcome. I want to make my writing the best for the readers, after all. Reviews, follows and favourites are always greatly appreciated; they mean the world to me.


End file.
